Listen To My Song
by Kure-D
Summary: Soul y Kid formaron una banda para demostrar su talento, teniendo el sueño de poder tocar en un estadio por su propio esfuerzo. Pero en su nuevo año escolar un par de nuevas alumnas harán dudar sus metas y serán un difícil rival para su banda "Ser una estrella de rock no es mi sueño principal, solo quiero demostrar hasta dónde puede llegar mi música"
1. Prologo

Hola! ^^)7 etto…este es mi primer fanfic u …emm… aunque pensándolo bien no seria el primero o.O _[¬¬ Seria tu primer de Soul Eater, tonta]_Ehhh! D: bueno…supongo que tiene razón u.u

En fin, esta idea se me ocurrió mientras limpiaba las canaletas del patio y escuchaba música n.n (seep, se me ocurre muchas ideas mientras estoy ocupada xD ) bueno, este se podría decir que es un songfic o como se escriba x3 pero a diferencia de algunos que he visto, este si tendrá música de verdad :D muajjaja bueno, eso dependerá de ustedes :DBueno, como FF no me permite dejar link para copiar, decidí subir la canciones por youtube con un nombre únicamente simple y único, así que si buscan por google sera de los primeros. Solo deben dejar reproducirlo mientrascontinuan leyendo con la musica de fondo nwn asi de sencillo

_[ u_u todo te parece sencillo a ti porque eres la única que entiende de esas cosas ]_ neee! Neee! D: pero no es tan difícil n.n lectores, échenle ganas por favor porque si no se pierde la magia(? TT-TT

Además todas las canciones no siempre tendrán letra y eso lo veremos con este prologo ;) pondremos a prueba lo que dije! Yoosh! Sin distraerlos más con mis incoherencias, los dejare leer ^^ espero que sea de su agrado

**IMPORTANTE: **Buscar la palabra que esta entre comillas y negritas y dejarla reproducir mientras continua leyendo el fic xDD**** (por si no leyeron nada de lo que puse xD ;D )

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen_, son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo. Si fuera mío ya habría hecho otra temporada u.u

.

* * *

><p><strong>- PROLOGO -<strong>

**.**

No sabía a donde iba y menos le importaba, estaba molesto, muy molesto.- _Malditos_…- limpiando con su mano la sangre que corría de su labio partido, murmuro un joven de cabellos negros con tres peculiares razas blancas en un lado de su cabeza.

¡Malditos vándalos! de nuevo lo habían molestado por ser hijo de un empresario. Lo tachaban de niño mimado y eso era lo que más odiaba, había enfurecido y peleado con tres de ellos. Sin embargo, en medio de la confrontación, uno de los profesores los había separado. Aunque increíblemente él muchacho pese a la situación no iba perdiendo, lo estaba manejando muy bien para ser 1 vs 3.

Lo que más le enfureció era que, después de llevarlos a la oficina del director, no haya recibido un castigo. Claro, cualquier chico en una situación como esa estaría venerando los dioses de agradecimiento por no sufrir consecuencias… ¡pero él no! Y más al saber que no le castigaron por ser hijo de su padre; uno de los empresarios que daban donaciones en los fondos del instituto. Le fastidiaba bastante eso.

Apenas había ingresado esa semana, pero se daba cuenta del preferente trato que recibía, era demasiado obvio.

Después de enfriar un tiempo su cabeza, decidió ir a la sala de música, era la única que estaba vacía a esas horas, un lugar tranquilo y solitario; era lo que necesitaba. Al llegar a la entrada detuvo su andar un instante para mirar de reojo su guitara que poseía colgada en su espalda.

- _Demonios…espero que no esté rota_ – pensó frunciendo levemente su ceño, ya que en medio de la pelea, lo habían arrojado bruscamente contra el suelo. Si se había roto una cuerda o el peor de los casos el clavijero…o el cuerpo, ¡diablos! Se agarró con desespero de los pelos de solo pensarlo, le aterraba la idea de que su guitarra ya no fuera perfecta. Se apresuró a entrar, por lo menos en ese salón esperaba encontrar algo para remediarlo temporalmente.

Abrió la puerta sin cuidado y se dirigió inmediatamente a la mesa próxima para dejar su guitarra allí y revisarla. Empezó por abril el estuche y soltó un fuerte suspiro al ver que nada le había ocurrido – Que alivio… – dijo para así relajando su semblante.

- Oe, tu… ¿Eres uno de los que hacia semejante escandalo afuera verdad? – interrogo una voz.

Ante la pregunta el pelinegro dirigió su mirada hacia el piano en donde se asomaba una cabellera blanca, al parecer no estaba solo en el salón.

- Ah, perdón si estorbe tu práctica. – se disculpó a la vez que cerraba su estuche y lo volvía a acomodarlo en su espalda.

- No hay problema, esos tres idiotas con los que peleaste siempre hacen griterío. – cerro sus ojos – se podría decir que es costumbre – afirmo encogiéndose de hombros ante lo evidente para luego volver su concentración en el gran instrumento.

El nuevo estudiante estaba a punto de marcharse, sin embargo una melodía que llego a sus oídos detuvo su paso y provoco que volteara su visión de nuevo hacia el joven de cabellos blancos que tocaba el piano.

- ¿Esa canción es "Rombu no melody"*? – no pudo evitar preguntar el pelinegro.

- Ah…- afirmo deteniendo su labor para prestarle atención – ¿Por qué?

- Suena bastante bien, no creí que hubiera una en esa versión – estaba complacido, incluso logro relajarse, le agradaba como el chico interpretaba esa canción a través del piano.

Ante lo dicho se limitó a encogerse de hombros nuevamente – Es que…es aburrido tocar siempre lo mismo que pide el maestro – murmuro - por eso decidí improvisar. – continuo como si lo que hiciera no tuviera importancia, con sencillez.

- Lo haces muy bien, ¿Que otros temas te sabes? ¿Algunos de Mozart? ¿Beethoven?

- Pfff jajaja! – Soltó una carcajada provocando que el pelinegro arqueara una ceja – ¿De esos?

- ¿Qué hay de malo en ellos? ¿Son apropiadas para el piano o no? -

- Tsh, supongo que sí…Sé que tocan bien, pero no es mi estilo ese tipo de composiciones. – Aclaro moviendo sus manos para expresarse - Es muy aburrido…estoy harto de que por tocar el piano, este como obligado a aprender y que me gusten esas canciones. Me lo dice siempre el maestro pero… simplemente no es mi estilo -

- ¿Entonces que canciones te sabes? – se aproximó lentamente hacia el piano con las manos ocultas en sus bolcillos, la actitud del peliblanco había llamado su curiosidad y quería escuchar su talento.

- Música actual, viejo – sonrió, concentrando su mirada en las teclas - lo clásico no es lo único que se puede lucir en un piano…Escucha este, de seguro te gustara… – acto seguido, comenzó a tocar.

Buscar: "**Kure-D Song 1**"

Deslizaba con sencillez y prolijidad sus dedos sobre de los teclados, teniendo un buen ritmo y sin titubeos lograba una buena melodía. Tal vez sencilla, pero aun así agradable de escuchar.

- ¡Ohh genial! - expreso su único espectador con brillo y emoción en sus ojos ámbar, por su semblante parecía un niño que admiraba su dulce favorito. El peliblanco volvió a sonreír ante con un poco de arrogancia, le agradaba que los demás aceptaran su música.

Siguió tocando, dejándose llevar como siempre por las notas que el mismo producía. Dejando que sus dedos anden libres sobre las teclas blancas y negras, seguro y confiado, como si anduviera por un camino aislado de los demás y el fuera el único propietario.

La melodía llegaba a su fin, aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos y paseándolas hacia los tonos agudos. Utilizando todos sus dedos con formando en un solo tono, finalizo.

– Realmente fantástico, tienes talento – continuo ablando el pelinegro risueño por el pequeño show- ¿Tocas en una banda o algo parecido?

- ¡Ja! ¿En una banda? Por supuesto que no.- respondió casi riendo el pianista, como si lo que hubiera preguntado fuera un chiste - En este instituto no hay gente _cool,_ aparte de mi amigo Black Star, que sepan tocar como yo; con mi estilo – aclaro sorprendiendo un poco al otro muchacho.

- Supongo que tienes razón. No sabría decirte, soy nuevo en este instituto… – informo relajado sacando una de sus manos para ofrecérsela como gesto de saludo - … Me llamo _Death the Kid_, un gusto –

El chico alvino nuevamente sonrió con amplitud, a diferencia de los anteriores gestos, mostrando unos filosos dientes similares a los de un tiburón – Soul Eater Evans – estrecho su mano - pero puedes llamarme solo por mi nombre -

- Lo mismo digo -

- Bueno, Kid. Veo que tienes una guitarra allí. – después de terminar el saludo, Soul dirigió su mirada hacia el estuche - Porque no me muestras que puedes hacer con ella.

Ante eso, el joven Death sencillamente cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa relajada a la vez que hacia el trabajo de sacar su guitarra - No es por alardear…pero creo que te agradara mi estilo -

- Ja…Eso lo veremos – comento desafiante.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Holis de nuevo, bien, este fue solo el prólogo n.n y la verdad no se cuando saldrá el primer cap xD muajajajja _[ -.- u háganse a un lado que yo le lanzare tomates!] _mate, mate, mate! Dx no tan rápido…eto…es que aparte de este fanfic tengo otras 2 ideas mas que estoy escribiendo de soul eater, y como la inspiración a veces es traicionera, no tengo una fecha precisa para cuando estará el primer cap :/ perdun, perdun…bueno…que les pareció? ^^ les gusto la idea? Pudieron escuchar la música? Bueno, por si se preguntan (*) esa melodía en versión piano me gusto y por esa la comente, y la ultima elegí ese tema porque era el único que conocía que duraba menos de un minuto jejej xD y pues en resumen al fic será sobre bandas de música, Soul y Kid formaran una, la historia girara mas entorno a ellos dos oh y por las dudas NO ES YAOI! Asi que no anden pensando cosas raras por favor ¬w¬

Dejare solo una pregunta para el lector y lectora xD

¿que banda existente les gustaría que representen a las bandas de todos los personajes? (de preferencia japoneses) Sean quisquillosos por favor, las voces de los cantantes deben tener por lo menos un poquito de similitud con las voces de los personajes y además tiene que ser algo que ellos contaría xD por favor no me digan un justin biber o regeton Dx _jejeje [ -u- yo pensaba en abingdon boys school]_ ¬w¬ yo también, pero como mi conocimiento de music japonés no es extensa, quisiera sugerencias ^^

Bueno…sin más me despido n.n gracias por leer…

Saludos y abrazos para todos y….

_[¡Que Shinigami-sama los proteja!]_

Ja ne [^^]


	2. Cap 1 No hay nada más Cool que

Holas~ holas de nuevo ^-^ aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de este fic jejeje perdonen la tardanza pero como ya he dicho _[La maldita inspiración es traicionera :v ]_ exacto xD además estuve buscando banda tras banda que ya hasta me duelen los oídos x.x _[Si antes nuestro conocimiento de music J no era extensa, ahora lo es -.-u ]_ jeje :P y aun no estamos conformes xD y no es que las canciones sean malas, sino que no llegaban a la vocalización de los personajes, en especial Soul ;w; _[El resto lo témenos ya casi seguro :D]_ yeeeey! -w-

**Muchas gracias** por sus Reviews **a**:

**Jubiie Hana**: holaa y gracias :D jaja bueno, lo de parejas ya logre aclararlo -u-jiji siii soy de ese bando xD

**Inku Majo**: hola!:D gracias por los nombres -u- están en mis opciones pero Oroka duda :c _[No me digas asi¬¬]_ xD que bueno que te guste el fic :3

**Detallista 257**: ohhh sempai!*-* amo tus fic! _[¬¬ noo, no inicies con tu acosadora on ]_ ok uwu realmente me fascinan y es un gran alago que leyeras mi fic *^* tienes mucha razón xD me dio cuiqui jeje~ ohh Maaya~ la amo! :3 muchas gracias por sus palabras, me a animado a continuar ^u^

**RoseWeapon:** holis~ que bueno que te guste y siipi, habrá SoMa mas adelante~~

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews al leerlos me animaron mucho para continuar! :D

_[Hubieran visto como se emocionó ¬u¬]_ (u/ú ) ca-calla…bueno…

Espero que disfruten del cap ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen_, son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo. Si fuera mío ya habría hecho otra temporada u.u

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 <strong>

**No hay nada más **_**Cool**_** que formar una banda**

Tras un largo día en la escuela, un joven de cabellos blancos yacía en su habitación, acostado en su cama y con ambos brazos tras su nuca. Había tenido una tarde muy peculiar, y la propuesta que le otorgo su nuevo conocido ocupaba sus pensamientos.

_**Flash back.**_

_**- Salón de música. -**_

Tras haber escuchado los acordes musicales producidos por la guitarra acústica del pelinegro, Soul no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír gustoso. Se mantenía apoyado en el piano con los brazos cruzados apreciando la música. Tenía razón, le agradaba su estilo.

- Vaya que tienes talento, _Tensai*-chan_- dijo con burla lo último, ampliando su sonrisa similar a la de un tiburón.

- Ja, no creo que sea para tanto. – Comento complacido Kid – Al igual que cualquiera, me costó trabajo lograr aprender a la perfección, pero aun así, aún tengo mucho que aprender -

- En eso te doy la razón- estaba de acuerdo con el joven Death, aprender un instrumento musical no solo era saber cómo se tocaba, sino también en conocer las notas, saber su capacidad, encontrar el ritmo, conocer por completo el instrumento en el que trasmitirias lo que quieras expresar.

- Por cierto… ¿En qué aula perteneces? –

- En la 1-B -

- ¿Eh? Igual yo….- comento extrañado, no esperaba esa sorpresa - ¿Cómo es que no nos hemos cruzado? -

- Fácil. Me ciento en el fondo. – respondió con simpleza, volviéndose a acomodar en el asiento del piano.

- Pero ingrese esta semana ¿que no lo recuerdas? – siguió insistiendo el pelinegro

-Mhnn…por que será…- Soul opto una pose pensativa, tratando de recordar ese día.

_- Día ingreso de Kid-_

_- Saluden a su nuevo compañero, Death the Kid – dijo la profesora al alumnado._

_- Será un gusto ser su nuevo compañero de clase – saludo formalmente el pelinegro en una leve reverencia._

_Mientras tanto… Soul no prestaba para nada de atención lo que ocurría en su aula, con auriculares a todo volumen y leyendo un manga, reía a lo bajo para no ser descubierto… - ¡Jajajajja! ¡Este manga esta genial!_

_-Fin.-_

- Mhnn…no, no lo capto – termino de formular sin recordar ese día, ignoraba su falta de atención en clases.

Kid solo suspiro, ya no tenía relevancia ese asunto – No importa. Al menos ya sabemos que somos compañeros. – hablo, empezando a guardar su guitarra mientras Soul emprendió a tocar de nuevo el piano.

- Oye, antes… ¿Por qué preguntabas sobre si estaba en una banda? – no pudo evitar la curiosidad al recordar esa pregunta, sin detener su música.

- Ah, sobre eso…Bueno….En mi anterior instituto tenía algo por el estilo con unos conocidos. –

- ¿Tenias? – Pronuncio extrañado - ¿Qué paso? ¿Se terminó cuando te trasladaste? -

- La verdad no, me sacaron. – confeso el pelinegro sin ninguna muestra en su rostro de ser afectado por ello.

Soul detuvo de repente el movimiento de sus dedos para luego dirigirle una mirada de intriga - ¿Que? ¿Por qué? Si tocas muy bien la guitarra-

En respuesta Kid solo se encogió de hombros al momento que colgaba el estuche de su guitarra en su espalda – La verdad no sé. No quiero sonar creído, pero creo que fue por lucirme más que el vocalista –conto – En ese tiempo me di cuenta que clase de gente existía en ese grupo, así que no objete ante esa decisión. -

- Menudo grupo – mascullo

- Es difícil hacer amistades con gente mimada y creída como esa. -

- Es por eso que te trasladaste –

Asintió - Pero al parecer el trato aquí también será pesado - expreso recordando su pelea con los tres vándalos esa tarde - Aun así sabré manejarme – agrego caminando hacia la salida.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Ah, tengo algunos pendientes.- hizo una mueca mostrando poco ánimos de irse, hubiera disfrutado conversar más sobre música pero el tiempo no se lo ameritaba. - Por cierto, Soul –llamo la atención de éste ante una idea curiosa que le llego en mente.

- ¿Que?

- ¿Te gustaría formar una banda? – fue directo al grano.

- ¿Ahh? – la mandíbula de Soul se abrió el doble de lo que debería, la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- Solo piénsalo libremente, vale? - sonrió de medio lado para después despedirse haciendo un ademan con la mano - Tienes hasta mañana a las ocho -

-¿AHHHH? ¡Eso no es pensar libremente!

- Solo bromeaba – comento Kid entrecerrando los ojos, era muy molesto la alteración del albino.

- Tshh

- Nos vemos – se despidió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

_**- Fin de Flash back –**_

Luego de recordar lo ocurrido por la tarde, Soul simplemente soltó un largo suspiro. La verdad era que no había dejado de pensar en esa propuesta desde que regreso a casa y aun dudaba respecto a que responder.

Sin embargo, la oportunidad era tentadora a la vez.

- Formar una banda… –susurro serio, la mirada fija en su techo - …Sí que suena cool – completo con una amplia sonrisa mostrando sus filosos dientes. Ya no podía negar que le interesaba mucho la idea, después de todo, las cosas geniales eran lo suyo.

- . - . - . - . - . -

Al día siguiente tras haber hecho su rutina mañanera, Soul ingresaba a su salón con el uniforme obligatorio del instituto; una camisa blanca, pantalones y corbata negra. Aunque a diferencia de sus compañeros el llevaba una cadena que rodeaba la mitad de su cintura, y no estaba tan prolijo su vestir como los demás.

A paso lento busco con la mirada a un conocido pelinegro con tres rayas en la cabeza. Y lo encontró. Sentado al centro de todo el salón, se hallaba Death the Kid revisando lo que parecía unos… ¿volantes?

- Buenas –saludo con un gento de mano.

-Hola, Soul

- ¿Qué es eso? – miro curioso los dichosos hojas verdes posados en el centro del pupitre del pelinegro.

- ¿Que no es obvio? Son volantes para informar la formación de la banda – con una sonrisa de satisfacción aclaro.

- Ni siquiera te he dado mi respuesta – espeto con fastidio.

- Me he anticipado a lo que dirías –confeso Kid sin cambiar su semblante, estaba de muy buen humor por su idea.

- Uhh

- Con esto, se nos hará más fácil conseguir voluntarios que sepan de música. Entre ellos buscaremos nuevos miembros para la banda - continuo entregando uno de los volantes a su compañero.

Soul miro atento el contenido sin poder evitar que una ceja se arqueara ante la letra extravagante y el diseño; estrellas doradas decorativas, el titulo centrado con letras gruesas y la descripción debajo. No parecía el estilo del pelinegro.

Éste capto su extrañes y agrego – Una de mis primas quiso hacerse cargo. Dijo que si yo lo diseñaba tardaría meses… - suspiro – sinceramente no me agrada…yo lo preferiría más simétrico – parecía llorar por dentro.

- Sí que vas en serio – comento asombrado, parecía que lo tenía todo pensado y eso que la idea surgió ayer por la tarde.

- Solo quiero que todo sea perfecto. Las colocare en el receso. -

- Ya veo….yo me encargare de la mitad – sin esperar respuestas, el albino tomo lo que para el seria la mitad para después darse vuelta y caminar hacia su pupitre.

- ¿MHn?...- Kid lo miro con un poco de intriga, pero al comprender simplemente agradeció su cooperación – Ah, gracias –

.

El horario de clases trascurrió normalmente. Kid tomaba nota detalla de lo que se daba en clase como todo buen alumno ejemplar, a diferencia de Soul que tenía una mirada perezosa hacia lo que lo rodeaba. Lo sorprendente de todo era que a pesar de su poca atención, no tenía ninguna materia en baja y se manejaba muy bien en sus notas escolares. Podía darse el lujo de holgazanear a diferencia de los demás.

El timbre del receso sonó. Como las campanas hacia la libertad los alumnos se levantaron de sus pupitres y salieron disparados del salón. Con flojera el albino imito el acto de sus compañeros llevando consigo los papeles que debía de pegar por los pasillos.

Cuando salió se dio cuenta que Kid ya había empezado con el trabajo, colocando un volante en el cuadro de información de la pared. Sin embargo le era extraño al notar que el chico despegaba la hoja y lo volvía a pegar en el mismo lugar, al parecer no conforme con lo que hacía. Aun así Soul prefirió no tomarle importancia y seguir por su parte.

.

A cada pasillo que caminaba pegaba uno de los volantes, consiguiendo llamar la atención de los estudiantes curiosos que cuchicheaban respecto a lo que decía.

Después de minutos, antes de que el receso terminara, estaba colocado el último volante que le quedaba.

- Bien, eso es todo – se sacudió las manos satisfecho, sí que había tomado tiempo en terminar.

- Yaaaaahoooo! Sourrruuuuuuuuuu! – una escandalosa voz hizo eco por todo el pasillo, y como si fuera un remolino de viento, una figura corría a toda velocidad para lanzarse enérgicamente sobre su preciado amigo. - ¡¿Cómo estas camarada?! ¿Extrañaste la presencia de tu _Dios_, verdad?!– apoyo su brazo en los hombros del susodicho, con una animada sonrisa.

- Ohh Back Star, ¿Dónde estabas metido? – se deshizo de su agarre, divertido de ver al chico de cabello celeste en forma de estrella.

- Estuve entrenando. Ore-sama no pude descuidarse para nada – señalo con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Ah, me lo esperaba -

- ¿Ehh? ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Black Star al ver el llamativo cartel pegado en la pared. Sin ningún cuidado lo tomo entre sus manos. – Uhhhh…..-se quedó pensativo, leyendo, leyendo y…– Jajajajaa! Pero qué coño, es patético, ¿una banda? Jajajja ¿Quién está organizando esto? Jajajajja – carcajeo ruidosamente causando que a Soul le corriera una gotita de sudor ante la vergüenza.

- A-ah…bueno, yo también estoy….a cago de esa propuesta…- se rasco la nuca, apenado pero sin dejar su postura cool.

- ¡¿Queeeeeee?! – la mandíbula de Star parecía tocar el piso ante la impresión.

¡No! Su genial amigo Soul no podría querer convertirse en una afeminado estrella pop ¿o sí?

Era obvio que en ese momento Black Star no estaba pensando sobre otro género de música que nada más esa, pues era una de las que más le disgustaban.

- ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡¿Es enserio Soul?! ¡¿Y no te atreviste a mencionárselo a tu dios?! – otras dos gotitas en la cabeza del mencionado.

- Sí que exageras…- suspiro – No lo veo lo malo, pienso tomarlo como hobby. A-además, sería algo cool formar una no te parece? – se defendió nervioso, no quería ser un objeto de burla para su camarada, era irritable cuando se lo proponía.

- Mhmnnn…Si lo dices así….- otra vez adopto por una pose pensante, asustando al albino.

Verlo meditando dos veces seguidas no era normal.

-….… ¡Yo también participare! – se decidió Black Star.

¡Definitivamente no es normal!

- ¡¿Aahhh?! ¡Pero si te estabas burlando hace un instante, cabron! – lo encaro con una mirada de fastidio y sujetándolo por el cuello

¿A que venía con eso de querer ser parte ahora?

- Si…Pero…- se apartó del albino y extendiendo su mano apunto hacia el techo - ¡ES UNA BUENA OPORTUNIDAD PARA DEMOSTRAR MI GRANDIOSIDAD EN LOS TEMAS MUSICALES! ¡UN FUTURO DIOS DEBE DE DEMOSTRAR TODO SU TALENTO! – exclamo para luego carcajear ruidosamente como siempre.

Ahora a Soul le corría una gotita de sudor pero causa de la vergüenza ajena que sentía. – Sigues con esa idea…- mascullo viendo a su amigo que parecía tener complejo de dios. Corrección, tenía complejo de dios. – De cualquier forma, si quieres participar te espero allí ¿vale? – finalizo la conversación marchando de vuelta hacia su salón, el horario de receso estaba a últimos minutos de terminar.

- Ah, no faltare –

- . - . - . - . - . –

Por el momento las cosas estaban marchando bien según pensaba Soul. Sí que se llevó una gran sorpresa ante la decisión del chico estrella en querer ser parte. No estaría nada mal que su amigo fuera parte de la banda, solo esperaba que no quisiera ser el líder o algo por el estilo. Conociéndolo, todo lo que tocarían seria lo grandioso que era él.

Sonrió ante la idea, su amigo Black Star estaba loco pero era un amigo confiable y leal.

- _¿Pero qué…?-_ Al llegar al último corredor que lo llevaba a su aula se sorprendió de ver a Kid en el mismo lugar que antes, frente al mismo cuadro de información de la pared.

- Oe, Kid… ¿Por qué sigues aquí? - Se atrevió a preguntar posicionándose a su lado, observando con curiosidad lo que hacía.

- Es…Es que…- Cuando Soul se aproximó más, pudo notar las venas rojas en los ojos del pelinegro y que su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor, parecía trastornado. – Es que aun…. ¡AUN NO QUEDA SIMETRICO!

- ¿Ah?

- ¡Demonios! Haga lo que haga no puedo dejarlo perfecto… ¿Cómo es posible? – Golpeo la pared con el puño, frustrado y al borde del llanto - Toda mi dedicación por la simetría ¿y es así como fracasare? ¡so-soy un asco! –

– Oye…la hoja está mal cortada… – señalo con los ojos en blanco. Realmente debía de ser una broma.

-¿Eh?

- Si, mira…- tomando en sus manos el condenado folleto, lo doblo por la mitad revelando su imperfección – ¿ves?

Kid quedo petrificado ¿Cómo era posible que su buena visión de la perfección haya fracasado ante tan simple detalle?

Tenía un tic en el ojo mientras sus labios se torcían mostrando los dientes. Parecía que estaba sufriendo una convulsión facial pero en realidad su simétrico cerebro estaba tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido.

- Todo este tiempo…¡era esa maldita hoja!- de un manotazo le quito a Soul la hoja de sus manos y a una gran velocidad la partió en miles de pedacitos simétricos para que desapareciera de su visión – Muere bazofia – murmuraba en el proceso.

Y olvidando toda pena, una sonrisa de alivio adorno el rostro del joven Death – Bueno, Ahora si empecemos de nuevo. – preparando su juego de reglas y la cinta métrica, se disponía a pegar otro de los muchos volantes que tenía. – ¿Crees que aquí este bien, Soul?

- Creo que te falta un tornillo…- murmuro hastiado. ¿Y creía que su amigo Black Star era el único demente? Se retractaba de eso.

Se dio cuenta que los pasillos estaban vacíos. – _Diablos, ya debió sonar el timbre_… Oe, Apresúrate que llegaremos tarde -

No es que le preocupara mucho en seguir las reglas, lo que más le preocupada era que la siguiente hora comenzaba las clases con el profesor Stein, y éste tenía fama de dar los castigos más extraños a los que se atrevían a retrasarse aunque sea un minuto en su clase.

De reojo miro a sus alrededores y lo vio, caminando con su saco café y la libreta de notas utilizándola como abanico, el profesor más temido por la mayoría de alumnos caminando a paso lento junto con otra de las profesoras.

Afortunadamente ambos estaban conversando y no notaron las únicas dos presencias juveniles en los pasillos.

- Espera. Debo de colocarlo perfecto y simétrico - Kid ignoraba cualquier _peligro_, estaba más preocupado por cumplir bien con su trabajo.

- Eso no importa – perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía, Soul lo sujeto desde el cuello de su camisa y con ello lo arrastro hacia el salón mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a llorar debido a que volante había quedado pegado con una falla de 0,000008 mm de su posible posición perfecta.

- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No, no, no, no, no, noooo! - Como un niño que es alejado de su amada madre, Kid extendía sus brazos no queriendo alejarse de la imperfecta labor. Parecía que iba a sufrir un ataque cardíaco en cualquier comento.

– Luego me encargo de pegar el resto. Deja de lloriquear – se quejó fastidiado al ver su expresión eufórica, con mocos y lágrimas que brotaban como cataratas por todo su rostro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

(*)Tesai= Prodigio

Holis de nuevo :DD espero que les haya gustado este cap ejeje ^^ si tienen quejas o me quieren arrojar una bomba nuclear no hay problema xDD lo mereceré jajaja

Bueno, el siguiente capítulo no se cuándo estará, pero más o menos ya tengo escrito los diálogos, solo faltarían los detalles ;D además… mi cabeza está en un embrollo porque tengo otras dos ideas más para mas fic de SE x3 [_Antes eran dos, ahora son cuatro ¬¬ que sigue después? 6?]_ Dx no lo digas, que apenas puedo aguantar!

Bueno, el próximo cap se revelara en cómo será conformada la banda -w- _[Esperemos que tu cabeza aguanta el calor y lo hagas a tiempo ¬¬]_ estoy con mas ánimos! Lo lograre! *^*)8

Bueno, dejando de lado mi habladuría, seguire en la búsqueda de la banda perfecta para este fic, asi que deséenme suerte xD

Sin más, me despido :) muchas gracias por leer!

Saludos y abrazos para todos y….

[¡Que Shinigami-sama los proteja!]

Ja ne [^^]


	3. Cap 2 Reclutar músicos no es nada fácil

Hola holas ^-^ como están?... he aquí el tercer cap de este fic, lamento la tardanza, tuve fallas técnicas :P _[Yo lo llamaría neurológicas]_ pero para recompensarlo, espete cap es mas largo que los demás n.n _[Mentirosa, no tuviste opción ¬¬]_

Como sabran estuve en la búsqueda de canciones japonesas y ya tengo como 8 gb sobre álbum de diferentes bandas y casi pierdo los pocos tornillos de la cabeza, ;_; es muy estresante la verdad. Pues, había buenas canciones con fantásticos solos de guitarra y ritmo TTuTT el problema eran las voces…;n; uno muy chillón y otro profundo que luego llegaba a lirico y yo como O_O

Además lo que mas me dio coraje es que la mayoría usa instrumentos virtuales y soniditos de dj, que paso con la música que era antes, el rítmico batería, las guitarras el profundo toque del bajo TToTT _[Diría que de pareces a tu abuela si es que tuvieras una :v ]_ asi que entre búsquedas de bandas que tuviera eso, llegue a pocas u.u pero ese es otro tema, xD no los distraigo mas y que comience la lectura!

**Muchas gracias** por sus Reviews **a**:

**Jubiie Hana**: holaa jaja sii, Star no podría faltar! Sobre tokio hotel descargue el álbum pero no me permitía la contraseña y no me lo aceptaba D: _[Si suben algo por que no lo hacen bien ¬¬]_ No suelo escuchar cosas online por que no tengo internet fijo u.u por eso soy buena descargando xD … O.O ehh deveras? Pe-pero yo deseo poder terminar uwu jeje pero te ha ido bien o no? xD sii, como sabes ya lo lei, y ahora ire a leer el tercer cap *u*

**Detallista 257**: Holis sempai~ :D que bueno que te gusto xDD lamento la tardanza, pero lo terminare sin importar cuanto tarde! *^* jeje espero que te gusten este cap:3 saludos

**Lety DeathEvans-Zoldycks:** Hola! Que bueno que te guste :) lamento la tardanza, espero que te guste este cap n.n

**Futaba Eater**: ohmyCat! *-* holaa! Jajjaja que bueno que te haya gustado x3 me alegra mucho jeje~ tengo otros planes con Kid ¬u¬ _[Oye, no ibas a ir a un concierto de __One ok Roc? n_n__]_ *golpea el piso con frustración* n-no no me alcanzo la plata ;n; y yo también pensé en tommy nwn lastima que sus otras canciones no me convencieron y no tiene nada que ver como hoja de papel c: _[-_- pareces una juzgadora de bandas]…_gracias por tu comentario!*^*

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y de verdad lamento mucho la tardanza! Espero que les guste ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen_, son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo. Si fuera mío ya habría hecho otra temporada u.u

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Reclutar músicos no es nada fácil**

Dos días después del anuncio de la formación de una banda en la preparatoria Sējisuzume, chicos y chicas andaban entusiasmados con sus respectivos instrumentos, deseosos de ser integrantes de una banda. Una larga cola ocupaba un entero pasillo, la noticia había sido tan popular entre los adolescentes que jóvenes que no eran parte del instituto también estaban en la cola. Esperando que se iniciara la elección.

- Increíble…no creí que se presentaran tantos – comento un asombrado Soul al ver la multitud.

- Si…la expansión de los volantes sí que hizo efecto – Dijo Kid a su lado, sonriendo levemente al estar complacido por el resultado.

- Debo de felicitarlos muchachos, sí que tiene voluntarios para su idea. Felicidades – hablo una adulta voz acompañándolos.

- Asuza-sensei de nuevo muchas gracias por su ayuda – agradeció el pelinegro a la profesora que había sido muy amable en otorgarles el salón de música para comenzar con las audiciones.

- No es nada. Es bueno ver a los alumnos entusiasmados –

- Oye. Kid. Ya es hora – aviso su compañero al ver que su reloj que apuntaba las doce.

- Muy bien, comencemos. –

Dando inicio a las "audiciones" Kid abrió la puerta del salón de música para ingresar junto con Soul y la profesora Azusa, como supervisora, y así tomar sus posiciones en los asientos frente a una recta mesa. Parecía una elección de talento como solía dar en los programas de televisión, tenían una lista de quienes habían dejado sus datos para participar.

No tardo mucho para que el primer _candidato_ entrara al salón con su instrumento para demostrar lo que era capaz.

.

.

.

Después de un par de horas la convocatoria había sido un fracaso. Ninguno de los postulantes que se habían presentado parecía ser bueno o por lo menos no llegaban a sus expectativas. Era frustrante.

- Es inútil. Hemos fracasado. – murmuro sobre la mesa un derrotado Kid en estado deprimido.

- Te lo dije antes; Aquí no hay gente cool a diferencia de mi y…

- ¡Ajajajajaja! ¡Ya llego por quien lloraban chavales! –

El griterío por los pasillos llamo la atención de todo estudiante cercano y sobre todo a dos que yacían sentados.

- Esa voz…- Soul reacciono en el acto al escuchar ese peculiar escándalo. Dirigió su mirada con esperanza hacia la entrada.

- ¿Eh? – Imitando al albino, Kid noto la llegada de un chico de cabellos celestes totalmente desarreglado.

- ¡Bla-Black Star! –Chillo emocionado saltando hacia él– ¡llegaste!

- ¡Aquí estoy, Soul! ¡No volveré a dejarte solo! – exclamo como todo un _Dios, _extendiendo sus brazos para recibir a su amigo en un emotivo abrazo de_ "amigos". _Aunque para algunos alumnos no parecía eso, en especial para las Fujoshi que eran espectadoras y gritaron de emoción en el encuentro masculino.

- Oye…Acaso ustedes dos…- articulo Kid mirándolos de manera asqueada.

- ¡¿Que?! ¡No pienses estupideces! – Se defendió inmediatamente al captar a lo que se refería, soltando a su amigo - Black Star ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Qué paso?

- Ah. Perdona, se me complico un poco al traerlo - aclaro señalando hacia afuera su problema. Se trataba de hermosa batería roja equipada con lo básico.

- ¡Genial!

- Ohh…una batería. Justo lo que necesitamos – Kid también se entusiasmó al verla.

Solo tardo un par de minutos para que Black Star lograra meter por completo el instrumento al salón. Sentado en un banco, exclamo victorioso para comenzar su show.

- ¡Observen! ¡El talento de mi grandiosidad!

- Espere estudiante Black Star – interrumpió la profesora Asuza – Antes de que empiece, déjeme advertirle de que debe de contenerse. Otras aulas han comenzado sus clases y no quisiera oír quejas respecto al escándalo. –

- ¿Ahh? ¡Pero así esta estrella no podrá brillar! – se quejó.

- Si no hay más remedio…intenta controlarte Black. Toca algo suave – opino Soul tras un suspiro.

- Tsh. Con eso no poder mostrar ni una cuarta parte de mi potencial. Pero ya que! – aceptando la petición de su amigo, Back Star golpeo los palillos como cuenta regresiva para luego comenzar a tocar.

La mirada verde del baterista estaba fija en los tambores, más bien parecía contenerse en la fuerza. Lo de él era los ritmos más veloces, de variadas combinaciones. No lo que estaba haciendo en ese entonces. Aun así, el ritmo que producía era satisfactorio para los oyentes.

- Ohh nada mal, es lo que necesitábamos. – Le dijo Kid a Soul mientras estaban de espectadores - Además de que es el único baterista que se presentó- murmuro.

- Te dije que Back Star era el único que genial a parte mí en esta escuela – volvió a aclarar el albino – con él nos ira muy bien. Siempre tiene mucha energía -

- Cuéntame más sobre BlackStar. Debo de hacer una agenda para poder comenzar las primeras practicas con horarios convenientes para los tres – pidió tomando una lapicera y papel para empezar.

- Bueno…- articulo Soul pensando como comenzar - Vive con su tutor Mifune, él le enseña dojo en donde trabaja… Además está inscrito en el club de karate, solo le ocupa los lunes y miércoles, los fines de semana los tiene libre – dijo un breve resumen sobre la vida del joven Star a la vez que el pelinegro tomaba nota de ello.

- Perfecto. Yo también tengo ocupado esos días. ¿Y tú Soul?

- Bueno…yo estoy en clases de música y también en natación que son los lunes -

- Ya veo…Bien, para serlo más cómodo, ¿Qué te parece los viernes y sábados dos horas por la tarde?- propuso el horario de ensayos - Empezaremos ligero y cuando tengamos algo aprovecharemos más horas -

- Supongo…no tengo proble-…

- ¡Oigan! ¡Bastardos! ¡¿Están haciendo caso?! –

Con tres venas rojas adornando su cabeza Black Star estaba irritado por no recibir atención que merecía.

- Ah…Perdón. Estas dentro – dijo como si nada el pelinegro.

- Debimos decírselo – murmuro Soul a la vez que una gotita salía de su cabeza. Habían olvidado por completo que el chico seguía tocando.

- ¡Yaahooo!

Luego del horario escolar, los tres jóvenes integrantes de una prematura banda marchaban hacia la salida del instituto. En el trascurso habían informado al chico _estrella_ sobre cómo se organizarían las cosas y sobre todo como planeaban continuar las cosas. La banda ya estaba casi completa, tenían un guitarrista, baterista, pianista.

Si querían una buena banda y poder lograr melodías exquisitas, necesitaban un bajista o por lo menos un segundo guitarrista.

- ¿Otro? – Dijo Soul caminando a su lado. Mientras Black Star caminaba tras ellos, distraído con los palillos de su batería y murmurando lo genial que estuvo.

- Por supuesto. Para poder lograr una buena melodía de guitarra se necesita dos combinaciones; una aguda y otra de contra para poder dar un buen equilibro y sea simétrico. –

- De nuevo con la simetría….- murmuro entre diente - Aunque tienes razón con la combinación, pero ¿cómo lo haremos? Ya hemos escuchado a todos lo que tocan en esa escuela. Incluso chicas. No hay nadie aquí que ayude. –

Escuchando las palabras de su compañero y saliendo de un breve estado de meditación, una persona vino a la mente de Kid.

- Yo…conozco a uno que toca la guitarra…- pronuncio deteniendo su andar al haber llegado a la salida - Era un compañero de mi antiguo instituto…tratare de hablar con él. – dijo mostrándose no muy convencido. Sin embargo, eso pasó desapercibido por los chicos lo cual no tuvieron objeción.

- Esta bien. Te lo dejamos a ti – Soul comenzó a caminar tomando otro camino junto con el baterista – Nos vemos mañana - ambos se despidieron con un gesto de mano para luego continuar su marcha.

- Mhn…Hasta luego – se despidió, esperando un auto BMW negro que llego a pocos minutos para recogerlo.

Dentro del vehículo el joven Death pensaba en su decisión de si ir o no a recurrir a esa persona. No estaba muy seguro de ello, pasaron meses desde la última vez que converso con él y no había sido en una buena situación.

Aun así debía de intentarlo, porque sabía que quizás en participar en algo relacionado a la música podría ayudarlo.

- Mosquito. Antes de regresar a casa quisiera ir primero al instituto Mizuroizu - pidió al chofer que inmediatamente asintió.

- Como guste joven. –

Dirigió su mirada en la ventanilla, viendo el trascurrir de las calles y el cambio de dirección que había tomado el chofer ante su petición.

_- Espero que… después de los ocurrido con tu prima, quieras volverá a tocar… Killik –_

- . - . - . - . - . -

Su día había trascurrido como cualquiera. Horario de clases aburrido, profesores aburridos, compañeros aburridos. En lo único que podía gastar energía era en el club de karate del instituto. Siempre sentía a necesidad de desahogarse pero parecía que los golpes que propagaba no eran suficiente.

La clase había terminado media hora antes, pero él prefirió quedarse para continuar enfrenando solo.

Suspirando con cansancio, el joven moreno se quitaba las vendas de las manos. El horario se completó, era momento de marcharse.

- Entrenando tan duro como siempre ¿verdad? –

El aludido detuvo su tarea y observo hacia las puertas shoji que estaban abiertas en donde se encontraba el dueño de esa voz. Solo conocía a una persona de cabello negro con tres extrañas rayas blancas en un lado de la cabeza.

- Kid – murmuro sorprendido de verlo.

- Hola Killik ¿Cómo has estado? – saludo cordialmente el nombrado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te habías trasferido -

-Si. Lo hice -

- ¿Entonces?

- He venido a hacerte una propuesta… – las palabras directas del pelinegro causo que Killik arqueara una ceja. No era costumbre de éste ser directo. Vio como cruzaba sus brazos y suspiraba levemente para agregar - Estoy formando una banda con unos compañeros de mi instituto, pero necesitamos de otro guitarrista. ¿Te unes? –

El moreno se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

No esperaba dicha propuesta. La idea de volver a tocar un instrumento musical hacia mover involuntariamente sus dedos con sutileza. Sin embargo debía reprimir ese deseo, no podía permitirse ese placer. Se negaba.

- No. – Respondió – Sabes que ya no puedo volver a tocar. Soy un inútil en eso –

- Sabes muy bien que eso es mentira… – contradijo Kid.

Éste estaba dispuesto a discutir contra la terquedad de la karateka, sabía que se pondría muy a la defensiva en su decisión. Por ello no sería capaz de retroceder.

- Déjame en paz. –lo ignoro, volviendo su vista hacia sus cosas para querer marcharse.

- ¿Acaso usaras la misma excusa para no aceptar? –

Detuvo su acción, mirando de reojo al pelinegro que permanecía inmutado ante la situación que comenzaba a volverse un poco tensa.

-Sí que eres un fastidio...-

- ¿Por qué? – Interrumpió Kid frunciendo con suavidad su ceño - ¿Por no creerme tu pretexto y alejarme como los demás? ¿Por qué te sigues negando?

- ¿El por qué me niego? ¡Qué ridícula pregunta es esa! Si no hubiera ido a ese estúpido concurso en Shizetsu, _ella_…no estaría como está ahora…sin poder….- apretó sus dientes y contuvo sus palabras recordando un hecho de hace seis meses atrás el cual sabía que pelinegro recordaba. La expresión de preocupación de sus familiares, el miedo que sentía, la culpa. - …Si no fuera por la estúpida música…nada de _eso_ habría pasado- murmuro con la cabeza agacha.

En una noche, hace seis meses atrás, en el bar llamado "Shizetsu" iban a participar en un concurso para que el nombre de su banda ganara popularidad. Habían logrado un aplaudible show de una sola canción, tenía las de ganar. Esa misma noche Killik llevo a su prima al bar ya que a ella le gustaba su música y sobre todo estaba entusiasmada en su talento, la chica había faltado a su entrenamiento de atletismo en la tarde por asistir con anticipación al show.

Lamentablemente no habían ganado y eso desanimo a la banda. El vocalista se enfadó con sus compañeros culpándolos de su derrota, tanta discusión llego a ser agresiva provocando que Killik recibiera un golpe en la cabeza por parte del cantante que lo había empujado y hecho magullar con uno de los enormes parlantes. Su prima se asustó ante el hecho, y más ante la sangre, sacándolo de inmediato del bar para llevarlo a un hospital.

Subieron con prisa al vehículo, la joven manejo aumentando la velocidad extremadamente preocupada porque la herida que no dejaba de sangrar. Y en el trascurso surgió otra tragedia. A causa de su desconcentración no vio venir a otro auto descuidado aproximándose a ellos hasta que el sonido de la insistente bocina los paralizo.

Si ella no hubiera asistido al bar esa noche. Si ellos no se hubieran enterado de aquel concurso. Si no se habría formado esa banda. ¿Las cosas habrían sido distintas?

Si. Pero… ¿acaso el hecho de que a Killik le gustara la música era la causa de aquel accidente?

"_Si no fuera por la estúpida música nada de eso habría pasado_" había dicho.

Kid agacho levemente la cabeza, podía comprender el malestar que sentía su antiguo compañero, pero su pensar en ese entonces no era cierto.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? – cuestiono dando un paso en frente y enfrentando la expresión del moreno que empezaba a tornarse retadora - No puedes culparte, tampoco a la música. En ese accidente no hubo culpables a diferencia del que la causo…Pero en vez de pensar en eso, solo te niegas a volver a tocar como si eso fuese a restaurar el daño que NO has causado. – Death mostraba firmeza en sus palabras – ¿Crees que ella estaría feliz si supiera que dejaste de tocar por que sentirte responsable de aquel accidente? ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Piensas no hacer lo que te gusta por qué ella no puede!-

En un movimiento imprevisto, Killik se aproximó a Kid sujetándolo sin cuidado el cuello de su blanca camisa, a la vez con su otra mano intentaba contenerse de no estamparla contra el rostro de éste.

- Dije que te fueras… ya no quiero saber más nada…- oculto su mirada tras el brillo de sus anteojos, dejando en misterio la expresión de sus ojos.

- No…no hasta que escuches. – Se negó el chico seriamente. No mostraba molestia ante la acción del moreno, permanecía quieto, tranquilo pero firme a la vez. – Ya has estado así por muchos meses. Es tiempo que lo superes y la enfrentes…- lentamente el agarre en el cuello de su comiza comenzaba a aflojar - …Devedés de llamarla, y sabaras que ella no te echa la culpa.

-…- manteniéndose en silencio Killik ya había soltado y alejado por completo al guitarrista, dándole la espalda frente a sus cosas, en cuclillas guardando lo que faltaba.

Se sentía ceder ante las palabras de Kid. Pero no quería, algo en él le reprochaba. Era algo indescriptible, como un malestar que le carcomida la cabeza causando daño y culpa.

Y en un breve instante, el rostro sonriente de su querida prima apareció en su mente. Ella era alguien dulce y amable, imposible de odiar incluso a él.

Tenía que dejar de escapar, y enfrentarla de una vez.

- Te gusta la música y lo sabes…- continuo hablando el pelinegro.

- Me niego – soltó cortante, terminando de guardar sus últimas cosas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la negativa Kid logro captar algo distinto en su tono. Uno que provoco que sus labios se curvaran en una sutil sonrisa.

- Vaya que eres terco….Si cambias de opinión, mañana en mi casa empezaremos a ensayar con los chicos. Son agradables. -se rasco sus cabellos desvaneciendo su tención a la vez que se giraba sobre sus tobillos para marcharse - Si quieres puedes ir…Adiós –

Killik giro levemente su cabeza hacia la dirección de Kid viendo como hacia un movimiento con la mano como despedida mientras se alejaba hasta desaparecer de su visión.

Soltó un largo suspiro a la vez que se reincorporaba. Tratar con el pelinegro era agotador a veces pero debía admitir que sus palabras lo dejaron meditando.

Sujeto su teléfono móvil y permaneció pensante unos instantes antes de prenderlo y marchar con lentitud un número. Aun así su dedo titubeaba en presionar o no la tecla para que decía "llamar".

Tenía que dejar de escapar.

Con el móvil en su oído y con un ligero expresión de inquietud, esperaba que la otra línea atendiera la llamada.

_-"¿Hola?"_

.

- . - . - . - . - . -

.

El amado viernes por todos los estudiantes había llegado, cada uno tenía planes al igual que Soul, y compañía tenían las suyas.

Con un poco de esfuerzo lograron llevar la batería de Black Star a la mansión de Kid y lo instalaron en una espaciosa habitación espaciosa rodeada por libreros, sofás y unos muebles para su comodidad. El peliblanco y Black Star se habían sorprendido por el lugar, claro que no iban a admitirlo frente al dueño.

Después de tener todo en su sitio comenzaron con la improvisación.

- Escucha, Black trata de seguir este ritmo – le sugirió Kid tocando unas notas con la guitarra cerca del chico.

- oh…Vale…- extrañamente para Soul, éste no objeto e hizo caso, tocando con suavidad el contratiempo y la tarola intentando encontrarle el ritmo.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la puerta una figura se aproximaba en la entrada tocando un par de veces la puerta de madera.

- ¿Mhn? – los jóvenes dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta que comenzaba a abrirse, dando paso a una figura desconocida para dos y agradable para uno.

- Con permiso…-

- ¿Hm…?

- Killik…- nombro Kid consiguiendo a atención de los demás.

- El lugar que me ofreciste… ¿está disponible? – hablo con pena y titubeante para luego expresar una sonrisa resignante.

El rostro suspenso de Kid inmediatamente cambio a una agradable adornada con una sonrisa grata. – Claro sí. – articulo para después dirigirse a los demás – Chicos, él es Kirikou Rung nuestro segundo guitarrista -

- _yo_, pueden de decirme Kilik – saludo.

- De lujo -

- Jaja Hola futuro admirador – Hijo arrogante Black Star con su característica risa.

- ¿Ah?

- Ignóralo. – Sugirió el peligro. En poco tiempo había sabia como era el carácter del peli celeste - Recién comenzamos hoy, así que no tenemos nada preparado aun. Bien, empecemos a improvisar –

Mientras Kid hablaba con los chicos, Kirikou habría su acostado estuche para revelar una hermosa guitarra Gibson SG de cuerpo rojo y detalles negros. Se quedó admirándola unos segundos – Perdona por dejarte, bebe –

Mientras tanto, Soul contemplo ahora lo que sería su banda. Dos guitarristas que prometían mucho en especial uno que había tenido la fortuna de escuchar, un baterista que conocía y sabía la energía y velocidad que poseía, y él; un pianista con un estilo peculiar y genial. No obstante, sentía que algo más faltaba…algo quizás de mucha importancia…

La respuesta llego como un rayo atravesando su cerebro, estremeciendo y convirtiendo en piedra al peliblanco.

- Esperen- soltó de repente con la mirada perdida.

- ¿heh?

- ¿No se olvidan de algo importante?

- ¿Que?

- La voz -

- … -

- … -

- … -

Los cuatro se mantuvieron en silencio mientras una corriente de aire viajo por la habitación que parecía sin vida.

- ¡¿COMO?! ¡¿COMO PUDE OLVIDARME DE LO FUNDAMENTAL?! ¡¿ES REALMENTE DESCABELLADO! – Grito desgarradoramente el pelinegro imitando una mueca similar a la de _El grito_ – ¡Mátenme por favor! ¡No merezco vivir! – se sentía devastado. Como alguien TAN atento en cada detalle puso pasarse ese puesto importante.

- Va-vaya que no ha cambiado…- murmuro Killik con una gotita en la cabeza al ver tirado a Kid en una rabieta golpeando el suelo con su puño.

- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Pero si el psicópata esta así es porque no podemos empezar! ¡Y ESO SIGNIFICA QUE NO PODRE BRILLAR! – acompañando en el escándalo, Black Star golpeo desesperado la batería con los palillos al pensar que no sería capaz de demostrar a todos su grandiosidad. Su desesperación eta tanta que de vez en cuando también apaleaba con su cabeza los tomtom.

- Esto no es nada genial – soltó tras un suspiro el albino por la situación. - Oe, Kilik, ¿tú sabes cantar?

Esté se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta - Claro que no. Solo soy un guitarrista y pues…también se tocar la batería pero nada más que eso. -

- Black Star canta fatal. Y Kid….- hecho un vistazo al pelinegro que estaba en el suelo empapado en un charco de lágrimas - …bueno, no creo que este en condiciones para manejarlo –soltó otro suspiro de frustración.

Que patético escenario estaban. Habían organizado casi todo y pero se les olvido lo más obvio. Rasco ligeramente su nuca para luego aumentar la velocidad con un gruñido molesto. Al final, la completa creación de la banda parecía depender de él.

- Tsk…demonios… si no hay opción - espeto entre dientes tomando dramáticamente un micrófono que encontró tirado en el suelo - el piano no es tan _cool_ como el cantante…. – se dijo así mismo para consolarse. No le agradaba la idea de cambiar el piano por nada, pero la situación lo ameritaba. – yo… ¡Yo seré el vocalista! -

De manera graciosa tres cabezas se dirigieron hacia él.

- ¿Heh?

- ¿Ah?

- ¿QUEEEEEE?

Parecía que a su alrededor tenía el brillo del éxito. Inexplicablemente sus cabellos blancos se sacudían galantes y era iluminado por una sola luz desde el cielo en un ambiente oscuro.-

_- Debo de hacerlo…como el chico genial que soy…_ - pero toda esa galante seguridad pareció desaparecer y transformarse en un gesto de temor y confusión. - ¿Saben qué? No tengo idea de cómo comenzar….

…AAHHH! ¡COMÓ MIERDA ACABE METIDO EN ESTOOOO!

El grito resonó en toda la mansión haciéndola vibrar. Darle vida a la banda iba a ser un trabajo difícil para estos cuatro jóvenes.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Quería sonido para la batería de Star pero no encontré uno cool ;_; pero *-* Oooyeeeaaa para el próximo cap habrá música my ladys! Por cierto, los nombres de los institutos los invente, ya que shibusen para un instituto normal no creo que quede normal xD

Jajaja ¿Que les pareció? Respecto a killik se sabrá con mas detalle más adelante. Quería hacer este dos cap pero como se me iba a hacer muy lento el drama preferí resumirlo n.n y publicarlo juntos. Bueno xD este cap es mas largo que los otros pero no se acostumbren ¬u¬ siempre serán entre 6 a 8, pero no superara los 10 nyajajjajaj

Okey! Como sabrán me estado volviendo loca con esto de las canciones, asi que envés de elegir solo una banda máximo elegiré dos xD o tal vez tres owo _[Es que no se pudo decidir xD]_ :'( quiero llorar ): pero para hacerlo más a gusto dejare que elijan ustedes. Aquí los postulantes!

_[Es increíble que ante tantas bandas hayas elegido solo esos]_ es que las otras bandas no me sonaban como algo que soul pueda cantar D: **Recuerden borrar los tres espacios** -u-

**Op1:** goo. gl / Tsl9Tw :( _Oldcodex_) Me gusto esta banda, aunque tiene algunos temas que no me convence :1 y son medio elect

**Op2**: goo. gl / 3O5tF2 :( _Girugamesh_) Este me encanta podía ser una de las elegidas xD pero tengo algunas dudas con otros temas que usan dj y es medio havy :P xD

**Op3:** goo. gl / pt3IGZ :(_Hello Sleepwalkers_) Esta está genial. Lo único malo es que la mayoría de las canciones canta con una chica y pos no habrá chicas en la banda :c (No ¬¬ no es una banda gay) y se preguntan por que la elegi, es por que la voz me suena a un poco a soul, no se xD quizás mi imaginación

**Op4:** goo. gl / M0OfQB (_GRANRODEO_) Debo admitir que me enamore de esta canción y una mas, pero como que la voz no me suena mucho tan asi y no tiene muchos temas asi xD _[Son malas opciones! Malas! ¬¬]_ uruse! Dx

Bien esas son las opciones :3 pueden elegir dos y entre los mas votados sus canciones serán usadas para el fic xD ( Si tienen mas sugerencias por fis díganlas! Todas serán escuchadas! ) además sobre las letras pondré empeño en traducirlas n.n

Sin hacer mas largo de lo que ya esta esto, me despido! :) muchas gracias por leer!

Saludos y abrazos para todos y….

[¡Que Shinigami-sama los proteja!]

Ja ne [^^]


	4. Cap 3 El estilo de un buen equipo

Hola! ^-^)/…. Eh? O-O)/ *corre en círculos esquivando los ladrillos* ite-ite-ite-ite! Lo siento! Lo siento! TTnTT perdonen la tardanza, pliss! :( estuve muy atareada, u.u pero ahora que termine las clases, tengo un par de horas libres! _[ Yeeei! *^*)9 ]_

Ahora bien! Después de darme cuenta que FF no es como lo era antes _[Se refiere a que antes se podía copiar un link en la historia, pero ahora no te permite nada de eso] _TT-TT dios, me ciento vieja, cuando paso eso? _[Creo que 2 años :v ]_ ..en fin, Decidí subir lo que serían las canciones a Youtube :D dando títulos únicamente simples y fáciles de encontrar B) _[Y muy obvio dhuuu :B_ ] Shine ¬¬

Bueno, en resumen, solo tiene que escribir lo que diga entre comillas la palabra que esta después de buscar: [Se directa y di: deben de buscar en google Kure-d so-mhn!] *se tapa la boca* -3- espera hasta que el momento llegue! Y luego de reproducirlo en youtube directamente pasen al fic y lean, usare los espacios instrumentales para narrar algunas cosas y también estará la letra en español para seguirla ;)

**Muchas gracias** por sus Reviews **a**:

**Jubiie Hana**: Espero que este no este corto xD son casi 8 _[Kid estaría feliz :v]_ jaja nuu, y aun no he buscando por que no he podido usar el inter del cole que descarga mas rápido ¬3¬ que parte de japonesa no se entendio! -n- igual ya no importa -u- ohh sii, me gusta el trama! Y ahorita mismo leeré la conti :D_ [Creo que lo hiciste] _noop, yo no leo nada sin dejar review después -w-

**Detallista 257**: jejej que bueno que te gustara! :D y pues me costo alejar a Soul del piano que tanto ama -n- pero como lamentablemente no hay muchas bandas con un notorio piano que se escuche, decidí ponerlo como cantante ;) sii! Escuche los character songs y eso fue lo que me inspiro :D _[Nop, fue Mamoru :v]_ kiaa! Eso también *¬*) … tu deseos son ordenes! *hace una reverencia* fuiste la única que opino sobre las canciones, muchas gracias! TT-TT

**Sangatsu Ame**: Hola! Me alegro mucho que te guste mi Fic :D a qui esta la conti, espero que lo disfrutes n_n respecto a tu pregunta, pronto~ poquito nomas para leerla -u- _[ ;) Quieres que te regale un ladrillo? Se que tienes ganas de arrojarle uno en la cabeza] _Noo! ;n;

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! :D Son medicina para esta enferma escritora jeje ^-^

Bueno! Sin distracciones, les dejo leer ^^ realmente lamento la tardanza y espero que les guste el capitulo

**IMPORTANTE: Buscar la palabra que esta entre comillas y negritas y dejarla reproducir mientras continua leyendo el fic xDD**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>**_Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen_, son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo. Si fuera mío ya habría hecho otra temporada u.u

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**El estilo de un buen equipo.**

Los meses habían pasado con tan normalidad que era increíble pensar que se encontraban en la calurosa temporada de verano. La banda de Soul y sus amigos había mejorado con los días, las contantes improvisaciones, y prácticas habían tenido sus frutos. No podían llamarse una buena banda, apenas comenzaban y cada sesión de práctica se esforzaba por avanzar mucho más.

Ser vocalista no había sido tan malo después de todo para el albino, no podía decir que su voz era encantadora como para presumir, pero tenía con que defenderse. Además de eso, comenzó a asistir al curso de coro en el instituto. Gran sorpresa se habían llevado los alumnos al verlo entrar en esa puerta, la reputación del muchacho no daba el perfil para ser corista. Sin embargo lo aceptaron.

En allí aprendió lo básico de la vocalización, la agudización, en no desafinar, la respiración. Era increíble que un cantante deba de estar al tanto de tantos detalles antes de cantar. Pero como le había dicho el profesor, con ejercicio uno se acostumbra a ello e involuntariamente ya lo utiliza como algo común en sus vidas.

Tal vez podría compararse con el piano. En primera tener el instrumento en tus manos pero no saber cómo manejarlo, hasta que con el paso de tiempo aprendes los tonos de cada tecla, los compases, movimientos hasta conocerlo a la perfección convirtiéndose en algo natural para uno. Si, era casi lo mismo como volver a aprender a tocar el piano.

Killik y Kid volvieron a ser camaradas en la música, después de mucho rodeos había dejado de escapar de sus miedos para enfrentarlo y darse cuenta que la situación que había enfrentado no era tan grave como esperaba. Con el tiempo, Killik se hizo amigo de los demás integrantes de la banda, en especial con Back Star que compartían una mentalidad similar, claro que éste no compartía con el egocentrismo del peliceleste.

Fueron la primera banda en formarse en el Instituto Sējisuzume y por el momento la única. Como era de esperarse, eso atrajo interés en otros alumnos y los profesores ansiaban su participación en los eventos festivos del intitulo en donde la joven banda tocaba temas conocimos siendo alabados por sus compañeros y alumnos.

Increíblemente la banda un no tenía nombre, pero eso menos importaba hasta el momento luego de tres meses de ser creada.

- ¿Tienen todo preparado? – acomodando sus gafas se aproximó la profesora Asuza hacia una puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba los jóvenes músicos.

- Si…estamos listos – con una agradable sonrisa respondió Kid, sujetando con firmeza el mango de su guitarra. Tras él estaban sus amigos con sonrisas confiadas y severas, listos para dar un buen show.

Descartando las tres veces que tocaron temas conocidos a petición de alumnos en los eventos festivos, solo una vez habían tenido la oportunidad de tocar una canción propia recibiendo una agradable crítica, y esta vez tenían otra oportunidad.

Ese día, era la cerebración de regresos a clases luego de las vacaciones de verano. La mayoría de los adolescentes estaban contentos de volver a reencontrarse, conversando sobre sus actividades en sus días libres. Otros estaban de mala cara, ya que a no a todos les agradable volver a la su prisión llamado políticamente como "escuela".

Todos se encontraban reunidos escuchando el discurso del director del instituto, Joe Buttataki, recordando las políticas clásicas ya conocidas. El lugar era como un pequeño mini teatro en donde los alumnos de actuación practicaban sus clases.

Al terminar el discurso, se escuchó los aplausos por cortesía de los jóvenes que a segundos cambiaron sus expresiones aburridas a unas entusiasmadas en especial las chicas.

¿Cuál era el motivo?

- Bien, finalizando este pequeño acto la banda conformada por los alumnos del salón 1-b tocara una canción como bienvenida a la jordana escolar –

Hubo murmullos agradables entre los jóvenes, en especial las chicas. Esa banda había sido comentada en los últimos días y les fascinaba. El director rápidamente bajo del escenario permitiendo que los telones rojos se abrieran y revelaran a la joven banda.

Sosteniendo su hermosa guitarra Gibson ES-175 blanca de piezas doradas se encontraba Kid en el lado derecho del escenario, en el fondo estaba Black Star elevando sus baquetas para que los demás pudieran admirarlo, el lado izquierdo con su guitara SG roja estaba Kilik que había faltado a su instituto para acompañar a sus amigos, y en el centro, como vocalista, estaba Soul con el micrófono mostrando su característica sonrisa de tiburón.

El griterío se escuchó de las jóvenes provocando que el profesor Stein, que estaba sentado entre el alumnado, se tapara los oídos.

- _Vaya efecto que provocan_ –

- Muchas gracias…- gradeció Soul ante la bienvenida de los alumnos - Esta vez tenemos la oportunidad de tocar un tema propio gracias al directo Buttataki – hizo una pequeña reverencia como agradecimiento. – Ya, dejando la cortesías… ¡menos charla y que comience el show! –

Volviendo a una actitud rebelde y energética, Soul hizo una señal a Black Star para que comenzara. Éste sonrió ansioso sabiendo que canción iban a tocar.

_Buscar: "__**Kure-D Song 2**__"_

Con agilitad Black golpeo la tarola y tomtom dando un ritmo conocido para Kid y Killik que luego de un par de segundo emprendieron a tocar sus guitarras con una fantástica rola, deslizando con maestría sus dedos, sonando ambas guitarras armoniosamente.

El público aclamo emocionad ante la melodía, levantándose de sus asientos para contemplar mejor el escenario y a la banda.

Soul sonrió ante esa acción de los adolescentes, estaba por cantar una canción que habían terminado aprovechando las vacaciones de verano. Al sentir el fin del intro, sujeto con una mano el micrófono para comenzar.

_**Soul:**_

_Siempre…has odiado este podrido mundo.__  
><em>_Te burlas y dices que te gustaría…  
>Destrozarlo… Todo con tus propias manos.<em>_  
><em>_¿Por qué ríes y enseñas esas palabras inconclusas?__Graba dentro de tu corazón__  
><em>_aquellas palabras irremplazables.__  
><em>_Como tus secas raíces marchitas__  
><em>_no serás…capaz de regresar otra vez_

_¡Convicción firme!__  
><em>_¡Convicción firme!__  
><em>_llévalo a lo alto, y deja que resuene en el mañana…__  
><em>_¡Convicción firme!__  
><em>_Convicción firme… has ofrecido.__  
><em>_Ahora no hay donde correr.__  
><em>_No querrás hacerlo._

Black Star y los demás comenzaron con el intermedio, mientras el público elevaba sus manos y algunos sus puños al ritmo de la canción. Era una sensación nueva, la melodía era como si los distanciara del mundo real llevándolo a otro que deseaban explorar.

Entre tanto ritmo, Kid miro de reojo al vocalista y sonrió de medio lado como una señal para que el albino continuara a su modo. El grupo de adolescentes aclamo fuertemente luego de que Soul, después de que tomara con ambas manos el micrófono y respirara profundamente, comenzó concentrado cantando las siguientes estrofas.

_**Soul:**_

_Un odio heréticamente pulido,__  
><em>_con un brillo que te hace enemigo de todo el mundo__  
><em>_tu obra maestra de humillación,__  
><em>_un vergonzoso "worst ten" __  
><em>_Así como cambies tu forma,__  
><em>_con tus dientes rotos a nuestras espaldas nos reiremos,__  
><em>_rezando que todo lo que hemos dejado atrás regrese a su lugar!._

El público se puso eufórico, moviéndose levemente dejándose llevar por la sensación que trasmitía la canción. Las manos se sacudían con más fuerza, coordinadamente sin salvajismo alabando a la banda.

_**Soul**__:_

_No entiendo; tampoco quiero entender__  
><em>_Enredémonos juntos en el pozo__  
><em>_y pudrámonos ahí!__  
><em>  
><em>Las enormes heridas duelen.<em>_  
><em>_El pasado choca.. con el presente.__  
><em>_En cuanto miro a mi interior, una voz resuena,__  
><em>_completamente carente de afecto.__Me deprimí en soledad y en lágrimas,__  
><em>_…en solitarias palabras,__en los días que reímos juntos,__  
><em>_en las palabras… que deseaban…alcanzar la "eternidad"._

_¡Convicción firme!__  
><em>_¡Convicción firme!__  
><em>_llévalo a lo alto…y deja que resuene en el mañana…__  
><em>_¡Convicción firme!__  
><em>_Convicción firme… has ofrecido.__  
><em>_Ahora no hay donde correr__  
><em>_Síguete moviendo hacia el ¡futuro!_

El sonido de la batería y la guitarra tocaron por última vez, apaciguando la euforia de los jóvenes que estaban emocionados por la música que hacia mover sus cuerpos como si estuviesen poseídos, y sobre todo por la impresión que les había trasmitido la banda.

Los últimos acordes estaban en su fin, y Soul sonreía ampliamente admirando todo el público que los ovacionaba encantados por su canción. Sentía una genial sensación causar esa reacción en las demás.

Y después de terminar, como aplausos siguieron recibiendo más ovaciones y gritos positivos demostrando que dieron un buen show.

La joven banda se despidió, y aprovechando tantas fascinación hacia ellos, Black Star se aproximó a la punta del escenario y elevo sus brazos como todo campeón de boxeo, recibiendo la admiración de su público.

- ¡Vamos Black Star! - Soul lo llamo sonriendo por el comportamiento predecible de su camarada.

- ¡Soul, ven! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Podríamos lanzarnos! – su expresión demostraba tanta emoción que era capaz de hacerlo. El albino soltó una carcajada por las locuras de Star, sus ojos verdes reflejaban numerosas estrellitas y sus mejillas coloradas como todo niño fascinado por algo nuevo.

Luego de unos segundos Black Star volvió con sus compañeros, más energético que nunca.

- ¡Yahoo! ¡Eso fue fantástico! – Se acercó al albino para darle los cinco y luego chocar sus puños con Kid.

- ¡Estuvo genial! ¿Vieron mi rapeo? ¡Fhuu! ¡No se lo esperaban! –

- Oye fue un poco arriesgado ya que no lo practicamos. – dijo Killik con un toque de molestia pero a la vez arrogante y divertido - Pero debes de agradecer que nosotros seamos tus musicos y hayamos podido improvisar y-y seguirte el ritmo…ya basta Back Star! – dijo esto último luchando para separarse del conmovedor abrazo del peliceleste.

- Perdón, Killik. Yo sabía que Soul haría algo así – admitió Kid que observaba divertido la escena.

- ¿Quee?! ¿Y no me dijiste? – con un rápido movimiento consiguió tirar a Star en el piso – Tsh, Entonces tienen suerte de que supiera improvisar -

- Jajajaja, Si, perdón por eso –

- ¡Tengo ganas de seguir tocando! – escandalizo Black Star corriendo por todo el cuarto con las baquetas al aire, la dosis de emoción no salía de su sistema.

- Woow cálmate. Creo que la adrenalina sigue en ti -

- No, la adrenalina siempre está en el –

- ¡Nos fue mucho mejor que la primera vez! – siguió hablando el de cabello celeste – ¡Si así se siente tocar en la escuela, Soul imagínate, Tocar para un mayor publico! – Se dirigió a la banda con agitación – ¡Seriamos famosos, todo el mundo escucharía nuestra música! ¡Y finalmente me admirarían como se debe! ¡Nyajajajjajaja!

- _"Todo el mundo escucharía nuestras música…"-_ cito un pensante Soul - _¡Eso sería cool!_

- ¡Decidido! ¡Seremos la gran banda que este país haya escuchado!

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- No me gusta admitirlo, pero Back Star tiene razón, – hablo Kid sorprendiendo a los otros – Seria un gran elogio tocar para ciento de personas… ¡Me fascinaría un día poder hacerlo en un simétrico escenario! –

- Y lo haremos –continuo Soul - Tenemos lo necesario, solo nos falta más práctica y ensayos…Tengan por seguro que algún día…- contemplo su mano recordando los días en que habían comenzado, el esfuerzo, la dedicación. Apretó su puño con satisfacción por el equipo que tenía como banda- … lograremos tocar en un gran escenario y les demostraremos de que estamos hechos! –

Todos sonrieron estando de acuerdo con las palabras del albino, tenían una meta y se esforzarían por cumplirlo.

- Oigan muchacho, la ceremonia de bienvenida ya termino – interrumpió Stein asomando su cabeza desde la puerta - regresen a clases o los disecciono – cuando agrego lo último sus lentes brillaron gustosos ante la idea provocando que los chicos temblaran y obedecieran sin queja. Al parecer quería vengarse por la tortura de sus tímpanos sufrió.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar, en el comedor de la escuela secundaria Nisshinkan* dos jóvenes de cabello castaño y otra pelirosa almorzaban conversando agradablemente hasta que uno de los celulares de ellas sonó.

La pelirosa reviso el mensaje que contenía un video, y al verlo se alegró.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué estás viendo?– pregunto su compañera al ver la sonrisa de su amiga.

- ¡Mira esto Jackie! ¡Es sobre la banda de la que te hable! – Dijo entusiasmada la pelirrosa - Me enviaron otro video de ellos. Al parecer tocaron hoy para la bienvenida de las vacaciones – acerco el móvil hacia su amiga para que viera.

- Increíble. Ojala que en este instituto hicieran algo así – dijo después de contemplar unos 2 min del video - pero, ¿quién te envió este mensaje, Kim? -

- Fue una conocida que va a ese instituto, el instituto Sējisuzume. Son muy buenos y de seguro populares también. – Informo lo poco que sabía - ¡Vaya que envidia, yo quisiera estar en una banda! –

- Hnmnn ¿y porque no formas una? – opino con simpleza a la vez que disfrutaba de su almuerzo. Si su amiga le gustaba esas cosas de bandas, debía de hacer la suya propia.

- ¡oh…Gran idea, Jackie! ¡Eso sería maravilloso! – Estallo de la ansiedad - ¡Así todos nos admirarían y seriamos populares en la escuela!

- ¿En verdad crees?

- Pues claro, mañana mismo retoma tus clases de batería!- ordeno como su nada apuntándola con sus palillos - Yo pondré más esfuerzo en las clases de música, tu tocaras la batería y yo la guitarra y cantare! ¿Qué te parece? – una gotita de sudor corrió en la cabellera castaña por la interactividad repentina de su amiga.

- Genial, aunque muy apresurado – respondió - Además deberás de esforzarte el doble ya que no tienes muy buenas notas en música que digamos -

- ¿Quee? No seas mala – dijo entre pucheros y levemente sonrojada, estaba avergonzada por la gran verdad. Su compañera simplemente rio ante eso.

.

Al finalizar el horario escolar, ambas chicas salían del instituto continuando con la conversación que habían tenido en el receso – Es fantástico, mañana podremos empezar -

- Si, seguro…uh? –Jackie detuvo sus palabras al escuchar desde lejos una melodía.

- ¿Qué sucede?

-Shhh, escucha – dijo, mirando tras ella en dirección al jardín trasero del establecimiento. Kim imito a su compañera, escuchando lo mismo que ella. Invadidas por la curiosidad, trotaron hacia el lugar en donde provenía una melodiosa voz cantando.

Al llegar decidieron permanecer distantes, escondiéndose tras un muro como si observar a tres jóvenes sentadas en el patio trasero del instituto fuera un crimen.

- Woow es Maka- soltó Jackie sorprendida al darse cuenta que la propietaria de aquella voz era su compañera de clase.

- ¿Eh? ¿Alblan?

- Mhn esta con sus amigas – agrego viendo a otras dos chicas, una de pelo rosado y otra de cabello negro.

- Increíble, no sabía que cantaba tan bien -

- ¿Que no sabías? esta en los coros

- Ohh…-permanecieron en silencio admirando a la joven que había terminado de cantar. Después de unos segundos, Kim se dio cuenta de algo y comenzó quejarse gimoteando.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Jackie al ver la expresión triste de la pelirosa.

- Si nosotras empezamos con la idea de lavanda, ellas de seguro harán lo mismo –

- ¿Cómo estas segura de eso?

- ¡Observa bien! Allí están Tsubaki y Crona, ellas tienen mejor nota que yo en las calificaciones de música – explico soltando un suspiro de resignación - Si ellas forman una banda serán más populares que nosotras -

- Mhnn…si lo pones así – la castaña opto una pose pensativa obteniendo una idea - Qué te parece si ellas son parte de nuestra banda -

- ¿Ahh?

- Es una idea. Así no tendríamos competencia y estaríamos completas – propuso - piénsalo, con dos buenas alumnas en clase de música y con la voz de Maka, lo lograríamos -

A pesar de la propuesta Kim no estaba muy convencida, aceptar a Albran significaba que ella no cantaría. Aunque igual esa idea no la emocionaba ya que no era buena en hacer ambas cosas a la vez, era complicado. Prefirió aceptar, después de todo entre más podría ser divertido mientras la banda triunfante sea el de ellas. – Ok, pero tú se lo pospondrás

- Bien- asintió sin queja, feliz por el apoyo de su amiga.

Mientras tanto, tres muchachas, que ignoraban la idea de ser observadas, conversaban entre si sobre temas relacionados en la escuela.

- Entonces te fue muy bien en la presentación – Dijo una de ellas de cabello largo color negro.

-Sí, el profesor está muy complacido con eso. – respondió la que fue el tema de conversación de las otras chicas. –Pero, me da un poco de pena tener que cantar en público – sus pajillas se sonrojaron al pensar en esa idea. No es que no le gustase cantar, el hecho era simplemente el temor a la exposición.

- No…no te preocupes, Maka. Lo harás bien – dijo con timidez su otra compañera de cabello rosado.

- Mh, gracias Crona – dedico una sonrisa a su tímida amiga – Y por cierto, como te fue en…-

- ¿Ahno…Maka-san? –

Al oír su nombre, la peli cenizo voltio tras ella encontrándose con una de sus compañeras de clases.

- ¿Jackeline? – formulo al ver a la castaña inclinada hacia ellas con una cómplice sonrisa.

- Disculpa por interrumpir, pero…tenemos una proposición para ti –

Maka sintió un pequeño escalofrió provocando que riera nerviosa, algo le decía que la propuesta no era para nada común y sobre todo si era de parte de dos chicas con las que no trataba diario.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

*Nisshinkan es el nombre de un instituto japonés que encontré por ahí xD

Lo se, me quieren matar por dar solo un dialogo a Crona _[ :|aquí tienen sus ladrillos, quien le atina en la cabeza se llega 5 pesos xD] _No lo hagas! Ryoshin! DDx [Eso es mejor que Orokana ¬¬] es que eres oroka :V *sale corriendo*

Bueno, espero que hayan podido escuchar la música y leer a la vez :D y váyanse acostumbrando por que la mayoría de los caps con canción serán asi jijiji -w-

Bueno, respecto a la actualización hare el esfuerzo de no tardar como lo hice con este, además ya se me ocurrió un sistema jejje xD

Bien con e esto, me despido! :) muchas gracias por leer!

Saludos y abrazos para todos y….

_[¡Que Shinigami-sama los proteja!]_

Ja ne [^^]


	5. Cap 4 Buenas noticias y malas noticias

*Enterrada bajo una montaña de ladrillos* _[¬¬ Eso te lo mereces, taicho ]_

*Sale de la montaña* Lo siento! Lo siento! TToTT no lo volveré a hacer, perdónenme! Weee~~ yo-yo tengo una buena razón por el cual tarde tanto….pe-pero no lo puedo decir ahora ;w;

_[¬¬ eso es verdad, al menos se los recompensaras luego. En especial para los fanáticos de KidxCrona]_ ;u; Shiiiii, pero ahora, shhh!

Bien! No he muerto por si se lo preguntaban, aún tengo salud para su desgracia muajajja :D realmente me disculpo por mi desaparición. No fue mi intención u.u _[Mi taicho se los recompensara nwn pronto :v ] _jejej siip nwn

Quería poner música en este capitulo pero como tardaría mas en editar el sonido, preferí no hacerlo y publicarlo ahora xD jejeje

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews** **a**:

**Jumbiie Hana:** *cae ante el ladrillazo* (x q x ) O-onii-chan eres tu…? _[No! No sigas la luz! D: ¿Qué mierda digo? Ve! Síguela! Te esta llamando ¬w¬ . ok, Jumbiie-san gracias por el review como siempre. Que digas que fue corto es de doble moral por que acaso no te das cuenta de tus fic? D: se leen en menos de dos minutos -.- pero ahora como ya no subirás muchos fic entiendo, y se respeta(? n_n xD Saludos y mas de vale pagar la cuenta del hospital! Mira como esta? Dx ]_ x.x eh…San pedro eres tu..?

_[*la revive con un electro choque* Despierta, joder! D: ]_ o,o )Queeeeee?

**Sangatsu Ame:** Hola Sangatsu-san nwn gracias por no arrojar el ladrillo si es que no lo arrojaste ante mi tardanza xD jejeje lo siento. Y sip, pronto habrá KidxCrona pero comenzara leve uwu no quiero que vaya todo apresurado sobre ellos jeje- muchas gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este cap! :D

**Joey Russel:** Hola! :D muchas gracias por tus review en cada capitulo nwn cuando los leí me puso feliz!~ y me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia. Lamento mucho la tardanza :( espero que no hayas perdido interés en el fic. De nuevo gracias por comentar y ojala te guste también este capitulo nwn saludos~

**Tetsu Tenshi:** Hola w kiaa! Tu review me hizo sonreír. Muchas gracias! De verdad me hace muy feliz que te gustase y que pinces asi. Espero no decepcionarte! *^*)/ y perdón por la tardanza. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia!

De verdad agradezco mucho sus review, recién esta semana comencé a leerlos y me motivo a escribir y terminar este cap, me quede como a las 5 am intentando terminar xD pero podemos culpar a la falta de inspiración y también ante un _proyecto_ en que me metí y luego les contare nwn

Sinceramente se los agradezco!

Y sin más distracciones, aquí el cap! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Capítulo 5**

**Buenas noticias y malas noticias que no resultan ser tan malas ¿verdad?**

_._

El ritmo de una buena música sonaba entre los pasillos del tercer piso del instituto Sējisuzume. Algunos alumnos que estaban de paso sabían que trataba y seguían su camino, otros eran más curiosos en especial un grupo de señoritas enamoradizas que se quedaban paradas tras una enorme puerta de la sala de música, queriendo espiar a los causantes de aquella melodía.

– ¿Escuchas eso? ¡Parece una nueva canción! – Festejo una de ellas.

– ¡Si! ¡Que emoción! Pero Evans-senpai no está cantando…–

– Ouhh, tienes razón. Deben de estar solo practicando –

– ¡Aun así, escuchar a Death-senpai es fascinante!

– ¡Kiaaa! – gritaron en coro el grupo de chicas. Estaban encantadas con los integrantes de la banda del instituto, y quien no, después de haber obtenido mucha popularidad desde el año pasado y sobre todo por ser talentosos en la música. Era el sueño de cualquier adolecente.

– ¿Escuchan? Al parecer Star-sama está tocando la batería –

– ¿Cómo es posible? Creí que los profesores le prohibieron traerla porque hacía mucho escandalo –

– Si, pero escuche rumores de que Death-senpai había arreglado con el director para que les permitiera volver a tocar aquí –

– ¡Increíble! ¡Death-senpai es increíble!

– Qué se podía esperar del hijo de un empresario

– ¡Aun así lo adoro!

Mientras tanto dentro del salón, Kid luchaba por contener su estornudo* pero sorprendentemente aun tocando porque no quería romper la perfección de la melodía por la maldita necesitar de su nariz. No lo importaba continuar aun si sus rasgos faciales cambiaban ante la tentación.

Tras el pelinegro, Black Star y Kilik seguían tocando de lo más tranquilos. El chico con complejo de dios estaba más que contento al poder tocar en el instituto ya que así sus admiradores podrían tener el privilegio de escucharlo Y el moreno ahora vestía con el mismo uniforme que los demás chicos debido a que al empezar el nuevo año escolar decidió transferirse de instituto haciendo sus horarios más convenientes.

Al dejar de tocar los tres se relajaron y Kid pudo estornudar sin problemas.

– ¿Cuánto más piensas pasarte las practicas, Soul? – pregunto el pelinegro viendo al albino sentado frente a una computadora portátil concentrado en la pantalla. – Llevas así varios días –

– Estas mirando cosas prohibidas ¿verdad?– comento con gracia Killik

– ¡Soul! ¡Ore-sama exige una respuesta!

– ¡Terminado! – festejo de repente el susodicho, dejando su concentración y estirando sus brazos satisfecho.

– ¿Qué? ¿A eso le llamas respuesta?! –

– ¿Qué has terminado, Soul? –

– ¡He editado nuestras canciones y cree efectos de sonido modernos que darán más estilo a nuestras canciones! – El albino se veía entusiasmado por su logro, y quien no lo estaría al tener buenos resultados ante un trabajo que costo casi una semana entera crear– ¡Escuchen!

Desconecto los audífonos y dejo que las melodías hechas por el sonaran libremente hacia sus amigos. Ellos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio escuchado. Si, eran los instrumentales de sus canciones que habían grabado con el tiempo pero a la vez estaba siendo acompañado por unas vibraciones y otras melodías de un estilo leve de electrónica.

– ¡Who! Suena genial – expreso encantando el moreno al igual que los demás.

– Parecen esos sonidos que hay en las películas de ciencia ficción! – agrego Black Star

– ¿También te has estado grabando con el teclado verdad? – más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación de Kid al notar ligeros tonos de piano en las nuevas composiciones.

– Por supuesto que sí, el piano es mi firma – confeso Soul. Y era verdad. ¿Acaso no podía? Fácilmente podía conectar su teclado Casio a su computadora y usar un programa que lo ayudara a grabar perfectamente sin intervención. Y todas las grabaciones y ediciones de audio que hacían lo podían agregar a los pequeños "shows" que daban en el instituto.

Definitivamente está complacido con la capacidad de su computadora.

– ¡Contemplen! – Con firmeza elevo su portátil como si fuese un tesoro encontrado –¡Nuestro nuevo integrante! ¡Bienvenido a este genial grupo!

– ¡Ohh!

– Oye lo estas tomando muy enserio – opino Killik pero lo ignoraron.

– ¡Estos Software son el futuro! – Siguió hablando Soul emocionado – Pueden crear al momento cualquier sonido. Podemos remplazar cualquier instrumente al instante. Como antes no podíamos usar la batería de Black Star, con esta preciosura podemos remplazarlo – acaricio su portátil con cariño, como si fuera su bella amante después de un bello acto de amor.

– Ohh – exclamo un fascinado Kid analizando la máquina – ¿quieres decir que ya no necesitaremos a Black Star en la batería y solo tendremos ese programa?

– Exacto

– ¡¿Queee?! – El peli celeste reacciono al instante, exigiendo una aclaración.

– Además, también tiene unas composiciones de guitarra, bajo y varios más – Soul observo con malicia a sus músicos – Pronto no los necesitare a ningún de ustedes, bastardos. Y seré solo yo y la portátil; es fantástico ¡Jajajaja! – carcajeo diabólicamente revelando sus planes sobre deshacerse de los demás.

Cualquiera que no los conociera diría que el albino no apreciaba la compañía de los demás, pero la realidad era que siempre durante casi todo el año que se conocieron peleaban 'amigablemente' sobre el trabajo del otro como una competencia sana.

– FL Studios , serás mi nuevo camarada – siguió alabando a la máquina, con ella ya no tendría que escuchar los gritos de Black Star y las crisis simétricas de Kid.

– ¿Qué? ¿Piensas remplazarnos con un software? – Dijo incrédulo Killik

– ¡Ore-sama es irremplazable!

– Estas yendo muy lejos, Soul – Kid negó con la cabeza aunque no parecía molesto –Es una lástima, y yo que tenía una propuesta para todos –

– ¿Mhm? ¿A qué te refieres? –

Lo último dicho por el pelinegro había logrado llamar la atención de los demás y olvidar lo que estaban discutiendo.

– ¿Propuesta?

– Hm, una adecuadamente perfecta para nosotros. – siguió hablando Kid complacido en tener la atención de sus camaradas. No era algo que se podía lograr todos los días. Tras toser levemente, tomo aire para hablar fuerte y claro

– ¡He obtenido nuestra primera presentación que nos ayudara a que nos reconozcan como una banda oficial! – exclamo elevando una hoja de papel en donde tenía información más detallada a lo que él había dicho. Era una maravillosa noticia, estaba seguro que sus amigos celebrarían por ello.

–…

–…

–…

–…

– Oigan…digan algo – pidió Kid incomodo por el silencio de los chicos y sobre todo que se le quedaran mirando con incredulidad ¿Había dicho algo estúpido?

– Kid…Ya hemos tocado unas cuantas veces en el instituto, también en algún cumpleaños de un compañero. Creo que ya nos reconocen como banda – aclaro el albino con obviedad.

– ¡Tsh, ignorantes! ¡Me refiero a de ir más a allá del instituto! ¡Para un público que no nos conozca! – bramo con otras palabras, estaba molesto por la incomprensión de los tres. Y como era de esperarse no tarto en caer en unas de sus crisis. Mientras los miraba fijamente enfadado por la obviedad que había dicho Soul, dentro de él su yo interno estaba en una crisis existencias – _¡Cómo es posible esto… que no puedan entender a lo que me refiero! ¡¿Acaso he fallado como líder?! ¡No! ¡No merezco seguir!_ –

– Oe, Kid. Al final ¿Cuál será nuestra "primera presentación"? – pregunto Killik logrando sacarlo de sus conflicto interno.

Suspiro – Bueno. En el Club Shibusen están necesitando bandas de todo tipo para presentarlos como entretenimiento para los clientes. – Comenzó a explicar repartiendo a los demás unos volantes en donde decía dicha información – Si el día de elecciones hacemos una buena presentación, nos elijaran para seguir tocando cada fin de semana. –

– Aquí dice que se tocara varias veces con otras bandas pero es como una especia de competencia con paga. – comento Soul al haber leído parte del anuncio.

– Eh ¿De verdad? – Ahora habían captado el interés de Black Star-

– Mh – asintió – Es más que todo para entretener a los clientes, quienes sean más populares entre ellos se convertirá en la banda oficial del club. –

– ¡Cool! –

– ¡Yahoo! ¡Un buen lugar merecedor para alguien tan grande como yo!

– ¡Fácilmente ganaremos! – Star y Killik se dieron los cinco, la propuesta del pelinegro los había entusiasmado bastante.

– Es una buena oportunidad. Si logramos hacerlo, tendríamos los recursos necesarios para cumplir nuestro primer objetivo como banda, y luego podemos pensar en nuestro segundo objetivo que es conseguir una novia para Black Star – agrego con burla recibiendo un esperado escándalo por parte del mencionado y las risas de los otros.

– ¡¿Queeeeee?! ¡Pero que mierda, nunca hablamos sobre algo así! – reclamo la estrella muy exaltado. ¡Cómo se atrevían los bastardos!

– Según tu apariencia y personalidad; quedaras soltero, compañero – comento Soul conteniendo su carcajada entre dientes.

– ¡No me jodan!

– ¡Jajaja! y… ¿y para cuándo será la fecha exacta para esas elecciones que dices? –

– Este sábado a las ocho –

– ¿En tres días? –

- No hay prisa…- continuo hablando Kid – solo presentaremos una canción, y si quedamos tendríamos que hacerlo cada semana –

– Eso suena bien – el alvino sonrió volviendo a leer el votante.

– Bueno, debo de irme. – el pelinegro comenzó a tomar sus cosas.

– ¿Qué, tan temprano? – pregunto Black Star con curiosidad ya que no era normal de su compañero irse temprano, sobre todo si aún no había terminado el horario escolar. Aunque viniendo de él era seguro que habría pedido un permiso con anticipación.

– Sí, quiero llevar mi guitarra a Morita-san para que la revise, y solo trabaja hasta las dos – Kid cargo su instrumento en su espalda y con un brazo libre sostuvo unos papeles suelto junto algunos libros antes de marchase – Sean amables y tomen nota por mí –

– ¡Ja! ¿Acaso me vez cara de cerebrito? –

– Nos vemos – la puerta se cerró dejando a Soul y los demás solos.

– ¿Y Bien? – articulo el albino

– Tal vez deberíamos de ir a las clases – opino Killik

– Kid no está ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos? – Sugirió _"El más responsable de los tres"_

– Nos matara si se entera –

– ¿Y eso importa por…? –

– Ok, ok. Pero tú te harás cargo cuando tenga uno de sus ataques –

– Ni en broma. No soy su niñera – los tres siguiendo discutiendo.

En ese momento el timbre de la escuela anunciaba el fin del receso y la falta de 4 alumnos en el salón 2-B.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

En un tranquilo barrio residencial, un camión de mudanzas estaba estacionado frente a un pequeño pero a la vez cálido hogar mientras trabajadores de la misma compañía ayudaban a los nuevos inquilinos en meter los últimos muebles.

– Listo, Señor. Eso es todo – Dijo uno de los jóvenes empelados entregando una planilla al señor que tenía en frente para que firmase acordando de que la entrega estaba realizada.

– Muchas gracias – hablo con cotensia un sujeto de cabello rojo firmando sin dudar. – Aquí tiene –

– Gracias a usted. Con su permiso –con una leve reverencia el trabajador se marchó subiendo a la camioneta.

El pelirrojo se quedó uno segundo viendo al vehículo irse, para luego voltear y sonreír ampliamente de regreso a su nueva casa.

– ¡Todo~ listo~! – dijo con voz cantarina haciendo zancadas graciosas mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de su nueva casa.

– Maka-chan~ ¿Dónde estás Maka-chan? ¿Necesitas alguna ayuda con tus cosas?! – preguntó en voz alta hacia su querida hija que se encontraba en su nueva habitación.

– ¡_No, Estoy bien Papa!_ – la escucho gritar desde la planta alta mientras él subía por las escaleras camino hacia su dormitorio que compartía con su esposa.

Estaba contento por su nuevo hogar y lo demostraba en sus pasos danzantes a la vez que caminaba como su estuviese en estado soñador. Jugueteo sus dedos en el marco de una puerta y asomo su cabeza para encontrarse con su amada esposa.

– Kami~ cariño, esta todo…– Articulo pero detuvo sus palabras, y su expresión cantarina cambio a una extrañada al ver a su esposa rearmar las molestas – ¿Kami? –

La nombrada dueña de una cabellera rubia aún permanecía dándole la espalda, estaba apresurada pero a pesar de ello logro responder a su marido.

– Oh, lo siento Spirit. Pero tengo que… ¿Dónde está mi bolso? – atenta busco a su alrededor dicho objeto.

– Otro viaje de negocios eh…– concluyo el pelirrojo soltando un largo suspiro, desanimado. Estaba deseoso de disfrutar su primera noche en su nueva casa junto a su esposa, pero como siempre ella parecía más concentrada en su trabajo.

– Si, es muy complicado. Ya llame un taxi – logro responder entre tanto movimiento.

– Mamá has visto mí… ¿Qué pasa? – Asomando su cabeza hacia la puerta una joven de cabello rubio cenizo observo extrañada la situación.

– ¡Maka-chan tu madre se va de viaje! – Explico el pelirrojo para luego saltar hacia la chica – ¡Eso significa momento de padre e hija otra vez! –

Lamentablemente para Spirit antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla, la peli cenizo lo evadió olímpicamente y se dirigió hacia su madre, ignorando por completo el bruto choque de su padre contra el suelo.

– ¿Qué? Mamá pero si hace una semana…–

– Sh-sh – la mujer hizo señas con la mano para que bajase la voz. Junto en ese momento estaba atendiendo un llamado telefónico de su oficina – Si, aja… ¡Claro que no! El señor Yamamoto no ha hecho ningún acuerdo. Si, estoy segura –

Maka suspiro cansada. El trabajo de su madre como abogada de uno de los más importantes empresas industriales la obligaban a viajar constantemente de un país a otro. Eran pocas las ocasiones en donde podía disfrutar tiempo compartido con ella pero a pesar de eso admiraba su buen desempeño y sus logros laborales.

Miro de reojo a su padre que yacía casi llorando en el suelo por su rechazo. Nunca se lo diría pero agradecía internamente de que él fuese un publicista independiente permitiendo que el trabajara más tiempo en casa y le hiciera por lo menos compañía.

– ¿Spirit, mi valija? –

– Esta abajo –

– Perfecto. ¡No, no te hablo a ti! – Viendo como Kami seguía discutiendo con el teléfono a la vez que abandonaba la habitación, Maka dirigió de nuevo su atención en su padre ya reincorporado dispuesto a bajar.

– Papá, quería saber si…– Pero antes de que pudiera continuar su padre predijo lo que diría y la interrumpió. Demonios ¿acaso todos la interrumpirían hoy?

– Maka-chan si es por tu cambio de instituto, créeme que por mí no hay problema. Pero tu madre insiste en que vayas a uno cerca de casa. – Aclaro su padre apenado por no poder resolver el problema de su hija – Así que debes de hablar con ella –

– Lo haría si me escuchase… – murmuro para sí misma caminando hacia a las escaleras.

Al llegar a la planta baja se encontró con su madre preparando su valija de oficina, revisando si faltaba algo. Se notaba su apuro en querer marcharse, pero no la culpaba a ella sino a su trabajo.

– Mhm…Mamá…– dijo Maka llamando su atención pero no logrando que le dirigiera la mirada.

– ¿Si? –

– Podemos volver a hablar sobre mi trasferencia. – dijo dudosa. Sabía que cuando su madre dictaba una cosa nada ni nadie lograba hacerla cambiar de parecer. Sin embargo el asunto trataba de algo que a ella incumbía, debía de insistir – No quiero cambiarme de instituto. Mis amigas están allí y no quiero dejarlas a ellas ni a la banda –

– Cariño, harás nuevos amigos. Y sobre la banda tu padre puede llevarte a las prácticas –

– Pero…podría tomar el tren y…–

– No, es peligro. Ya hablamos de esto Maka –

– Si…pero…- era inútil, no servía de nada seguir protestando. Agacho la cabeza y suspiro resignada, no podía hacer nada para evitar que la cambiaran al instituto Sējisuzume.

– Listo, debo de irme. – Comunico Kami antes de despedirse depositando un beso en la mejilla a su esposo e hija – Adiós cielo, cuídense y no dejes que tu padre haga lo que quiera –

– Hai – Maka le dedico una agradable sonrisa. La echaría de menos.

La mujer de cabello rubio y con su traje formal camino por la vereda del hogar hacia el taxi que la esperaba – Los llamare en cuanto llegue – dijo despidiéndose con la mano antes de entrar al vehículo.

La familia también se despidió con la mano, viéndola irse y alejarse por las calles.

– Estamos solos de nuevo, Maka – dijo tras un largo silencio. Después de unos segundos decidieron entrar a la casa.

Alrededor aun había cajas por desempacar, adornos del living, vajillas y demás. Por suerte los muebles pesados ya estaban acomodados.

– Iré a mi habitación…bajare para el almuerzo – a paso lento la peli cenizo subió las escaleras

– ¿Quieres que pida pizza? – Pregunto Spirit recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa antes de que la chica se fuese.

Ya en su habitación, Maka se lanzó hacia su cama hundiendo sus fosas nasales para respirar el perfume de su almohada. La mudanza había sido muy movida y no le desagradaría la idea de no ser por el detalle de cambiarse de escuela.

Tenía que avisar a sus compañeras de la banda que su intento de permanecer en la escuela había fallado, prefirió llamar primero a su amiga más cercana.

Tomo de su bolcillo el teléfono móvil y tras buscar en la agenda llamo automáticamente a un número. Tuvo que esperar unos cuatro segundos antes de que contestaran y una voz tímida hablara.

– _¿Ho-hola?_

– Hola Crona ¿Cómo estás? – saludo amigablemente.

– _Maka…mhn bien. Es-estoy haciendo las compras _

– ¿Eh? ¿No estás en el instituto? – interrogo sorprendida ya que esperaba que a esa hora estaría en receso.

– _Hm-hm_ – escucho a Crona negar con un monosílabo – _Es-es que… yo no…yo no sé lidiar con un día en el salón sola Maka… sabes que no hablo mucho con Kim y Jackie. Y Tsubaki está en otro salón…No-no me gusta quedar sola…es-es incómodo…_ –

– Mhn, te entiendo…Pero lo siento, Crona. No pude convencer a mi mamá de quedarme. En estos días me trasferirán. –

– _¿Q-Quee? ¿De verdad? No- no puede ser…–_

– Lo sé. ¡Yo tampoco lo acepto! – Maka comenzó a sacudirse en su cama como toda niña en un berrinche. – Sera horrible, no quiero hacer nuevos amigos –

–…

– ¿Crona?

– _¡Eh?..._

– ¿Qué pasa?

– _Hm…so-solo estaba pensando…_

– ¿En qué?

– _Q-que tal si…si yo también… si yo también me trasfiero_…– las palabras de la peli rosa la sorprendieron, no esperaba que su compañera tomara tal decisión de la nada.

– ¿Que?! Pero Crona tu…

– _No ten-tendría problemas…Nii-san…a Nii-san no le importaría… Asi…Asi ya no estarías sola en ese instituto Maka, yo-yo estaré contigo_ –

Maka seguía sorprendía por la impulsividad de su amiga, no era común de ella en tomar decisiones rápidamente y a la ligera. Siempre vivía con duda e indecisa. Pero en pensar que la peli rosa se cambiaría de instituto para hacerle compañía hizo que su expresión se enterneciera y sonriera. Realmente tenía una buena amiga.

– Es una grandiosa idea… Muchas gracias, Crona –

_._

Del otro lado de la línea, la susodicha sonreía amablemente pero con un hilo de timidez que la caracterizaba. – Mhn N-no hay problema –

– _Tendrás que anotarte en estoy días, así empezamos juntas el lunes_ – dijo una entusiasmada Maka desde el teléfono.

– Pe-pero…tú ya estas inscrita… ¿no deberías de empezar ya?

– _Si pero como mi Mamá no está, no creo que a Papá le moleste que empiece el lunes jeje_ –

– Oh…me parece bien…–

– _Bueno, debo de colgar. Papá me llama. Hablamos luego ¿vale?_

– Mhn – asintió – Hasta luego –

Después de que Maka colgara, Crona inmediatamente guardo su teléfono y apresuro su marcha para regresar a casa. Tenía que hablar con su hermano respecto a la trasferencia. Sabía que le haría un escándalo por dicha decisión pero tarde o temprano aceptaría y autorizaría cambiarla de instituto. Además para evitar tanto espectáculo, le prepararía una buena cena en que no podrá resistirse y cedería.

Ahora podía caminar más relajada, la idea de poder seguir yendo al mismo instituto que su amiga de cabello cenizo la alegraba. No quería estar lejos de ella, era la primera amiga que había hecho y por lo tanto era especial para ella, y si quedase sola en el instituto no sabría cómo hacer amigos. La mayoría la ignoraba.

A pesar de estar en la banda de la escuela y siendo incluso la guitarrista, no la tomaban mucho en cuenta. Tampoco era que le gustase tanta atención, preferiría estar rodeada de pocas personas y tener por lo menos dos buenas amigas que estuviesen a su lado. Lástima que Tsubaki no cursaba con ellas debido a que era un año mayor, prácticamente era el último año de la pelinegra. Aun así ella vivía en su barrio y podía tener muchas posibilidades de encontrarse diariamente.

Lamentablemente no podía decir lo mismo de Kim y Jackie. Eran solo conocidas, socias solo por la banda y Maka era la única que la relacionaba a ellas. Por ello no podía contar con su compañía en el salón y en los recesos.

_La banda._

Pasaron como siete meses desde que Kim y Jackie les ofreció ser parte de una banda. Ella no estaba segura pero Maka insistió que participara. Simplemente acepto convirtiéndose en la segunda guitarrista. Para el asombro de sus compañeras, Crona ya poseía una guitarra eléctrica, una "Les Paul" color negro regalo de su hermano hace muchos años. Ahora la usaría con más frecuencia si quería acompañar a Maka en su aventura.

Sabía que ese tipo de cosas como bandas alejaba a las personas, por esa razón había aceptado en participar, después de todo era su amiga, tenía que apoyarla. Por eso mismo se esforzaría el doble, aprendería rock, pop, jazz, cualquier estilo que le sea eficiente para sus amigas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber adquirido talento en las cuerdas, Kim insistió en ser la primera guitarrista a pesar de no tener las cualidades para ser una. Quizás solo quería serlo para tener más reconocimiento en la banda. Tampoco le importaba.

Detuvo su paso frente a la vidriera de una tienda de música. Hermosas guitarras de varios colores se lucían a la venta. Eso la hizo recordar una conversación que tuvo con Kim y Jackie respecto a su guitarra.

_.oO __**Flashback **__Oo._

– _¿Ca-cambiar mi guitarra? ¿Pe-pero por qué? – pregunto confundida la peli rosa ante la petición repentina._

– _¿Que no es obvio? No tiene atractivo. – Kim se cruzó de brazos explicando las razones – En una banda de adolecentes todo debe de ser colorido, alegre y destacable. Esa guitarra parece salida de una tienda de…de metaleros ebrios. ¡Es fea, debes cambiarla! –_

– _No-no sabría lidiar con otra guitarra – susurro cabizbaja no quería cambiarla, se sentía cómoda con tocarla. Además de que era especial para ella; Luego de que se fue a vivir con su hermano, éste le había arrojado de la nada la guitarra que en ese momento para ella pesaba demasiado sobre todo al no estar acostumbrada __a un instrumento de cuerdas casi tan grande como su cuerpo. Era el primer regalo que él le había dado._

– _Una guitarra es solo una guitarra, no tienen nada en especial. Cómprate otra, que sea más alegre. – Siguió hablando Kim – ¡Pero que no sea rosa, ese es mi color!_

– _Cálmate Kim, – intervino Jackie – Crona sabrá que guitarra comprarse. ¿Verdad? –_

– _Mhn…–_

_.oO __**Fin de **__**flashback **__Oo._

Aun de pie frente a la tienda, Crona poso su mano en la vidriera admiranda más de cerca los instrumentos, en especial uno pequeño de cuatro finas cuerda que también conocía a la perfección.

-.-.-.-

Dentro de la tienda un anciano con bigotes y cabellos blancos inspeccionaba una guitarra Gibson ES-175 blanca, acomodando lo últimos detalles.

– Listo, solo tenía flojo una de las clavijas pero ahora ya está bien – informo el anciano al joven dueño que se encontraba frente a él.

– Oh… ¿Solo era eso?

– Si, la próxima vez trata de revisar si esta flojo o no antes de hacer un drama de que está dañado, Kid – sugirió conteniendo una carcajada con solo recordar el papelón que hizo el joven al pensar que su guitarra ya no era perfecta.

– Lo siento, Morita-san. No fue mi intención – se disculpó cordialmente con una reverencia.

– No es para tanto muchacho. Toma, ya puedes llevártela –

– Mhm, muchas gracias –

-.-.-.-

– Son realmente hermosas…– pensó en voz alta la peli rosa al prestar más atención a otros instrumentos en la vidriera. Era maravillosa la variedad y sobre todo los diseños. No sabía mucho sobre guitarras pero podía contemplar como brillaba su belleza con la iluminación.

Estuvo tantos minutos parada frente a esa tienda que perdió la noción del tiempo y eso la asusto. Inmediatamente reviso su reloj y al ver que marcaban la 1:40 pm su nerviosismo aumento. – No puede ser, ya-ya es tarde… – siendo guiada por los inquietud giro sobre sus talones avanzando tan rápidamente que no pudo evitar chocar contra un joven que recién salía de la tienda.

El pequeño choque provocó que los papeles y libros que sostenía el chico cayeran y se esparcieran sobre el piso.

- ¡Ah~h, lo siento! ¡N-no fue mi intención, realmente lo siento! – Crona se disculpó haciendo constantes reverencias en un estado de nerviosismo. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación.

- No te preocupes, no fue tu intención - dijo cortésmente el muchacho agachándose para comenzar a recoger sus papeles y libros.

– Pe-permíteme ayudarte – Crona reaccionó al instante y se inclinó hacia el suelo ayudándolo a levantar la cantidad de papeles sueltos.

Visualizo de reojo al muchacho que estaba frente a ella concentrado en ordenar sus cosas. Tenía unas extrañas rayas blancas en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza pero en el otro no. Jamás había viste un cabello tan peculiar.

Se sonrojo levemente al notar su propio acto de estar observándolo y, a pesar de sentirse un poco avergonzada, continúo ayudándolo.

– Aquí tienes – tímidamente la peli rosa le entrego los papeles mientras ambos se reincorporaban.

– Ah. Gracias… ¿Mhn? – El teléfono celular de Kid sonó un par de veces, dado aviso de que recibió un mensaje y captando el resto de su atención.

El mensaje provenía de Black Star diciendo "Mira como nos dedicamos al estudio". Y al revisarlo vio varias fotos de sus amigos tomadas en el salón de música; en la primera posaban graciosamente sobre el piano, en la segunda jugaban con los instrumentos, en la tercera hacían castillos con cartas de póker y por ultimo una pitando el rostro de Killik que por alguna extraña razón estaba dormido entre otros.

– ¡Malditos idiotas! Los matare – gruño Kid con un tic en el ojo derecho. Esos malditos holgazanes se habían saltado las clases ¡nunca se los perdonaría!

– ¿Te-te encuentras bien? – El pelinegro se dio cuenta que había pensado en voz alta ya que estaba siendo observado de manera temerosa por la chica que tenía en frente.

– No…no es nada, me disculpo – dijo de forma amable antes de despedirse con un simple "adiós" y continuar con su camino.

Crona vio al pelinegro irse distinguiendo como llamaba a alguien y luego comenzaba a protestar diciendo cosas como; _"trio de idiotas_" _"pagaran por…"_ y muchos insultos nada caballerosos comparado a como él se había comportado delante de ella.

Suspiro cansada. Sí que se llevó un susto al haber acusado que se cayeran sus cosas, no sabía lidiar con personas enfadadas con ella. Al tener la mirada baja noto un papel sobre la calle y supuso que pertenecía al joven que acababa de irse. Inmediatamente lo levanto y quiso llamarlo pero se dio cuenta de que ya había desaparecido.

Visualizo de nuevo el papel, al parecer se trataba de un volante. No era una chica muy curiosa por ser introvertida, pero sin poder evitarlo comenzó a leer su contenido.

– El Club Shibusen abre sus puertas para una competencia de bandas independientes de todo género… Si eres parte de una Banda es-esta es tu gran oportunidad…– una de sus rosadas cejas se elevó mientras continuaba con la lectura. Había hallado un gran descubrimiento que estaba segura que a sus amigas les encantaría.

.

* * *

><p>* según las creencias japonesas cuando alguien habla de ti estornudas xD<p>

Bien eso es todo! de nuevo me disculpo con la tardanza ;n; pero se los recomenzare, los aseguro ;w; Si quieren saber un poco más, investiguen las guitarras que voy nombrando xD son beshas!

Y de seguro ya se darán cuenta de quien será el hermano de Crona owo ohh siip, es el xD

Bueno, con eso me despido~ ojala les haya gustado e intentare no tardar para el próximo capitulo xD _[Háganse a un lado, que aquí tengo más ladrillos! ¬¬ ]_ Dx no lo hagas!

Hasta la próxima! Denme golosinas! *w* _[No querrás decir reviews? o.O]_ Exacto! Quiero saber si les gusto o no n_n

_¡Los reviews son golosinas para esta autora! xD_

_Saludos, Abrazos para todos y…_

_[¡Que Shinigami-sama los proteja!]_

_Ja ne~_


End file.
